Fox on the run
by LittleQueenie
Summary: After achieving a level of physical intimacy with Illumi he thought was impossible, Hisoka is not disappointed when he gets the opportunity to continue his game, although not undangerous - Illumi's pushed to limits that are perhaps uncontrollable for either of them (sequel to Will you Illuminate me, explanation inside) [hisoilluhiso]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_\o/  
This is a sequel to Will you Illuminate me, and although you can read this without reading that first, I'm not explaining events happened in that story, and it may get confusing, or references will go unseen.  
You're all free to read this, and I'm always available for explanations if you're only reading this and not the prequel. This is just me saying that I'm writing it as a direct continuation and there will be no explanations unless I get your PM (o^_^o)_

_All the warnings that applied for Illuminate count here as well; I will warn every time there will be violence or something else that might shock you, so don't be afraid, I know not all of you are waiting for everything that resides in the recesses of my mind ^_^;_

_I hope you will enjoy all of it though. I hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I have cackling while writing it in public places (mostly in the train), so let's get to it (~^.^)~_

_(and yes, I'm pretending they didn't immediately go into the Chimera ant arc after Greed island)_

* * *

'Hmm~ thank you for this wonderful performance.' I cooed in his ear, letting go of the firm grip I'd had in his hair. Illumi let his head fall in the sheets face first before turning his head and responding like he always did after it was over,

'Please remove yourself if you're done.' Though the "please" was more of a death threat than a request.

'Most certainly.' I leaned back up, and let my hands glide over his back along his hips before pulling out and letting go. I licked my lips when he stood up and saw the cum oozing out. He shook his hair back before leaving for the bathroom for a while, leaving me sitting on the bed. Although from behind is not my preferred position - because of the whole act I love Illumi's expressions the most – tonight I'd perhaps been a bit more eager than other times.

I raked my own hair back as well with the clean hand and let out a content groan.

A lot of things have changed since Illumi admitted he apparently had a specific attraction to me. That had been part effort, part luck, to be honest. I can't take all the credit for that. He was the one to take the job, he was the one to come to me for assistance on this – logically it had only partly made sense to approach me for this. Naturally have I proven to have the skills necessary, but in his normal state of mind he would never have allowed danger to get this close.

From the moment he called me I'd actually already won the battle, it had only been a matter of pushing the right buttons after. That Illumi actually still had the possibility inside of him to feel this kind of attraction had been the biggest surprise. The beast inside of him is apparently itching to get out.

'We should get a pet.' I spoke up when he returned from the bathroom. Can I say that one of the other surprises had been that he allowed me to be there in his room after every mission? Considering his personality it's not strange, but I enjoy the little victory more than I thought I would.

Well, of course he hadn't allowed the situation immediately, there had been some… resistance at first.

'Since when are you interested in bestiality as well? Although concerning you, it really shouldn't surprise me.' I shuffled to the edge of the bed, putting my feet on the ground, and followed him around the room while he started searching for his clothes. He threw away another torn shirt without second thought. _Well, everything is a lot more in one piece than the first time I showed up again. _

'You're making a joke? The assassination must have gone very well then.' I do believe I walked away from that first time with pieces of skin missing. But maybe that had merely been the fault of waiting too long to contact him after – he'd been a bit too eager to let himself go again. I don't think his family appreciates this change of mindset though.

'Isn't Gon your pet already anyway?' I laughed softly when I heard another joke. He doesn't care anymore at this point, he merely sees me as a ways to let himself go in every way he can't in his profession. Makes one believe that his stoic state of mind is indeed the fabricated one, and that his animalistic side has been repressed for the sake of his profession. Of how much of this is he aware himself though, and how much does he simply accept as fact. That's the game.

'You just keep on giving tonight… But hmm~ yes, that is very much true. However, considering how much time we spend together, don't you think a pet would be nice?' Finding out if he's aware of this is not interesting, but finding out the extent of his power when brutal is. And for that, I will slowly drive him closer to the edge. Oh~ all the things he could do if he could control the extent of his killing aura. I want to learn about it, I want to teach you~

I gave him a small grin when he noticed the intensity of attention of him. He always knows when I'm playing some kind of game.

He rarely knows what kind of game though.

'Bring whatever animal you like. As long as it doesn't hinder me, I don't care. Same goes for whatever plan is brewing in the back of your mind.' I let my grin grow wider before he continued preparing to leave. '…and in the middle of your groin.' _Goodness how I love your shamelessness. _

'What kind of animal should we take though…' I leaned back a bit more, keeping close watch. I am so very glad the items I need for Chrollo are very hard to break, else this little game would've ended before it'd started. The Kurta has become very elusive ever since taking the second item with him. On top of that, there's no guarantee he has it on his person. It's more fun because of his intelligence, but also more troublesome.

'It doesn't matter whatever animal comes under your care.'

'Such faith in my caretaking skills.' Although Chrollo already has use over his nen again, I am willing to postpone the fight until he's used these items. He knew beforehand that I'd do this, but it's of no disadvantage for me. I'll let him continue the search for now, and I will work on this front. I'll notice the results of his search when he searches out contact again concerning the first item in my hands.

'Based on previously observed evidence – you don't care about animals. Even though it's most probably just a joke on how our interaction has changed, I'm not helping you train it either way.' Well, I can't deny that it indeed started as a joke, but now I'm inclined to buy a pet either way. Although Illumi has a point, I do appreciate actual humans more than animals.

'Alright, I'll surprise you then.' He stopped in front of me to stare me down when he noticed the mirth in my voice. No matter when or how, surprises are Illumi's worst enemy – especially unnecessary ones such as these. I tilted my head back and to the side a little, not decreasing my amusement in the least, 'Don't worry, it won't inconvenience you. Consider it your birthday gift to me.' Because we were still close to the act, I was able to discern annoyance in his eyes. Although by now it's come to the point where he accepts me in the room after every mission - he is a solitary man, and any and all unnecessary human interaction is looked down upon. Quite literally at the moment, actually.

'Putting up with you isn't enough of a gift?' I laughed when I heard the sarcasm. _I like you so much more when we're in this room together. _But it's only because it's in such stark contrast with how you normally are that it enchants me, isn't it.

'Well that's more of a give and take situation, isn't it.' I had to admit though, that tonight I'd taken more than given. _Mmm~ but it'd been so long since the last time. _I have become slightly addicted to your scent, Illumi-kun.

'True.' He shrugged it off in the end and gathered his final equipment. I stood up at that point, and watched him tie his hair up for convenience before leaving the window without goodbye. I think I like it that a simple thing such as tying his hair back has stuck with him. I stood looking out the window a little longer, lingering on that pleasant feeling. Of course Illumi had disappeared the moment he left the window though. I licked my lips again and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath,

'Ooh~ Illumi-kun, you have no idea how deeply you involved yourself in this plan of ours.' It hadn't even been my intention, but a couple of words from Chrollo were all that had been needed.

"I need to know more about that power of Illumi's."

I hadn't even had to ask why – I'd understood, and I'd gladly accepted this change in mission.

Coincidence or not, this is the best discovery I've made since Gon.

Ah, speaking of which, I need to make sure when looking for the second item the Troupe leaves him alive if he's anywhere near Kurapika. Which, knowing him, he will most probably be in a strange sense of wanting to protect his friend.

Killua-kun is the real problem here though. If someone lays a hand on him in any of this, I'm sure Illumi will have my head.

'Mmm~ prolonged pleasure, really is the most satisfactory.' When I started to walk around the room in search for my own clothes, I noticed that they'd survived a little less well… I picked up the garments one after the other, giving them a disappointed look before grinning again at the reminiscence of the moments when they were torn apart.

'In a couple of weeks, you won't want to revert back to your stoic self, I'll make sure of that.' I don't think I mind risking Zoldyck wrath for that.

I threw the garments aside in favor of calling Chrollo right away.

* * *

'I know you like playing with your life, but I thought you wanted to stay alive long enough to fight Gon?' I turned around when I heard the leader's voice behind me. Merely an hour after my pleasant meeting with Illumi, Chrollo had asked to meet me. This was rare, but most probably just because he'd been in the neighborhood. I hadn't even been able to make my request when I'd called him, but still tonight was an exciting night, I haven't had the pleasure of being in the Leader's physical presence since he gave the "order".

'Oh don't worry, I have a healer for this.' I held the hand up which he'd gestured at, missing a piece of skin on the back exposing the tendons. For this meeting, I hadn't minded postponing my healing session – I'll take care of that tomorrow.

'Quite the healer then.'

'Yes they are. But for what reason are we having this little meeting today?' I lowered my hand again, and he pocketed his. For now I made sure to hide the wound.

'I need a set date for your success.'

'Oh~?' Well this was interesting. Suddenly there's haste behind it?

'You don't need to know why. But I know of your tendency to drag things along when they're interesting to you. You're going to give me date.' Well I can't deny that I do,

'Is there reason for me to oblige to this then?' He laughed a bit mockingly at the question, and my smile dropped, but he still answered,

'If we can't agree on a date I will carry this out on my own, and you can start over with trying to find me.' I felt my mood drop like a brick hearing him say that. Although I have leverage with my healer, I don't have any with Chrollo – he holds all the cards. He can do all he wants without the experiment on Illumi, it's merely preferred with the experiment done.

'You drive a hard bargain.' I reacted eventually.

'This is not a bargain, you seem to realize this very well.' That was definitely a mock in his smile. I deliberated a second before giving my offer,

'Alright then. I am certain I can have him tame in four weeks, how does this sound to you?'

'Acceptable. If I don't have results within that time, I will carry on on my own. Have a good night.' He disappeared seconds later, giving me a short nod goodbye. Just when I'm enjoying myself so much, he tells me this. You keep depriving me from my pleasure, Chrollo, it's only because you're worth the wait that I'm putting up with this.

I like to play my games hard anyway.

* * *

_A/N_

_I HAVE STARTED_

_*pops out baloons and confetti and pours champagne/whatever drink you like into champagne glasses*_

_This will have both Illumi's and Hisoka's pov's, and as always a line always indicates a timejump, and most of the times also a POV switch, and I will make sure to have it clear who's POV you're reading. _

_If there's a POV switch without a timejump, there will be this: __**###**_

_Updates will be every monday (you guys are making me ace material for publishers with reaching deadlines) until I've finished Eyes wide open - after that I'll see how my life is. _

_AND THERE WE GO  
ALL ABOARD!  
*blows train whistle to lure you back in*_

_Oh! Right! The warnings,  
**violence next chapter**  
(this is so weird to do)  
_

_Ps.  
Title chosen because this chapter happened once the song entered my ears, and in my head it works perfectly with my plans xD_


	2. Two dogs training each other

_This was troublesome. _

I looked down from the balcony, taking a small break in the torture when I'd felt another presence nearby. Finishing the torture wasn't the troublesome part, the troublesome part was standing about 10m below me, giving me short wave. I sighed lightly before turning around and walking back in to make sure the job would be finished properly, Hisoka can wait.

He had already reached where he wanted to be, yet he continues to push the boundaries. If he wants to keep what he already has, he needs to stop doing that. I don't object to these after mission activities, but we're not expanding beyond that. He seems to be under the impression that because I have come to appreciate something I previously didn't, that his possibilities were endless.

He's in about the most favorable situation he can be in, he's not wise in antagonizing it.

'Are you still sure you're not talking?' I pushed the button, sending a stronger current of electricity through my target's body. Considering my client did not particularly care about evidence of torture being left, I'd opted to just take care of it here. Mind you that I was not leaving any hint that I'd been the one hired, though.

I stopped in front of my current results.

'There are still various ways left in which I can persuade you. I don't have to kill you, I am not ordered to do so. Do you want to know the record of my targets being kept alive?' He struggled against the metal cuffs around his wrists, I turned my eyes up to it. It was useless for him to do so, really. I'd attached the short chains into the wall with my own hands, for someone like him it would be impossible to break free.

'You're not understanding your situation yet. You wouldn't even wish for death anymore, you would just stop caring about what you say or don't. So you either spare me the time now, or I will just wait it out. I have more than a week left. Your choice.' I looked back at him, forcing his chin up and eyes open to look at me. He already knows there isn't a choice, but he is yet to obey. I let go of his face in favor of grabbing a couple more needles.

'You're torturing yourself, really.' I cocked my head, holding the new needles up. 'Mah, perhaps you actually like the pain, I'll have to reprogram your body then.' I forced both needles in the sides of his head simultaneously. He was allowed to scream all he wanted - there wasn't any surveillance on save for mine, and any guards in the near vicinity had already been taken care of. He didn't know this though, he still had the hope that someone would come to his rescue. Futile hope, he doesn't understand his situation at all.

The screams filling my ears were kind of underwhelming, actually. As soon as the needles were in though, I had his eyes fixed on one point, he couldn't look away anymore. He started violently shaking his head when he noticed, so I took out another needle,

'I can do that to any part of your body, do you really think it's going to matter to me? Or should I break another bone, does that work better with you? Perhaps I should try fire, flaying, or slow dismemberment. It's either that, or you tell me about the information.'

'He's not very talkative, is he.'

'What kind of reason could you possibly have to disturb me on a mission.' I reacted annoyed at the redhead having gotten too impatient, and implanted a needle to fixate the man's head movements for now.

Showing up at the place I had a mission was one thing, actually invading the workspace was another broken boundary. When I saw the man in front of me wanting to bite his tongue off, I stilted his jaw movement as well.

'He'll not be able to say a lot like that.'

'Why are you here.' I let my hand slide up his arm, and ended with taking a light hold of the top of his pinky. For a second I redirected my attention back to my mission, and started pushing the top to the side. I saw him starting to cringe, but he couldn't look away from me. 'Did you know that the anticipation of pain is often greater than the pain itself?' I pushed it to the side a bit further, before releasing it for a second. Tears of pain were already filling his eyes. I smiled at him before I pushed it with just enough force for it to be partially ripped off. 'Or I may be lying.' I dropped my smile again, his screams halted in his throat. Going on long enough like this, and he'll beg for his mouth to be able to open and give me everything he knows. People like him that don't note important information are quite troublesome. 'Has anyone ever told you that you get numb from pain after a while if it's focused on one area?' He didn't react, 'Unfortunately that's true. Although I have various ways to spread the pain over your entire body, I also have this.' I held up the syringe before sticking it in neck. 'That should keep your nerves aggravated.'

'My, I do love to see you at work like this.'

'I'd appreciate it that if you choose to put yourself in a bad position anyway, that you keep your aura to yourself, Hisoka.' I immobilized my victim's arms before finally turning my head to the redhead. Perhaps I should just quit these activities with Hisoka altogether. It's not unpleasurable though. But I've noticed how he gradually made me used to his visits up to the point where it would be strange if he wasn't there at my room otherwise.

'My apologies.' He accommodated to this order of mine,

'I don't care about apologies, why are you here?' I didn't blink once while Hisoka was stalling the moment.

'Would you believe it if I said I need information from this poor man myself?' I heard a couple of loud whimpers behind me when Hisoka casually pointed one of his long fingers his way. He got a short answer though.

'No.'

'Well if you're sure I'm going to lie anyway, why even bother to ask.' He turned his raised hand palm up in question before dropping it to his hip. I inclined my body his way a bit more.

'Why are you taking this kind of gamble? You know I'm not a slave to these activities.'

'Should I just keep it to showing up at your room from now then.'

'You're pushing it now to reduce the resistance of you showing up there even more? Are you pushing me to beg for it when you're not there?'

'Is it working.' He let out a soft laugh before saying those words. So that's not it then.

'Give me a second.' I blinked again when I heard the cries behind me, and chose to break the next bone in his pinky, and the one after that. I let it hang off the side of his hand before sticking a needle just next to the bone, down into the flesh of his hand, until it almost reached his wrist. 'There.' I could see he wanted to move this almost separated part of his body subconsciously, blood slowly oozing out, but he resisted the impulse. After a minute of watching this, I smiled again and reached up to slowly rip the finger off him. Hope in torture is only useful if you can take it away.

I answered Hisoka without turning back around, letting the dismembered finger fall to the floor.

'Something like that would only work if I was not aware of it.'

'Well then, is my presence working on your instincts switching yet?'

'We're not having sex here. Even though this man will give me all I need to know within the hour, you're going to relocate before I consider you enough of a hindrance to the mission that I'm obligated to take you out.'

'Oh~? But I know I wouldn't be able to distract you from anything if you were unaffected by my presence, isn't that so?' From the corner of my eyes I saw him shrug, coming to this conclusion. The point here was that he wasn't incorrect. Although barely noticeable, I wasn't completely in mission mindset. Hisoka being the single person to trigger this with me, he was the single person that could disturb the mission. These are usually satisfying moments to me, I don't like this interference.

'If you want me to revert completely to the way I was raised, that is no problem at all.' I tilted my head back a little, noticing I'd let out a small amount of killing intent. Doing that was already too much for me though, and I retreated the aura. Hisoka laughed when I did.

'Well, just make sure you don't turn into that beast, and you'll be fine. I'll wait right here.' I turned back when the sound of cries started dying down and I heard him trying to hold his breath to make himself pass out.

'You're very stubborn, it's very easy for me to force you to breathe. Do you want me to do that, or will you breathe on your own?' I blinked when I noticed he realized the threat was real, and turned around to paralyze Hisoka's wrist when he wanted to use the moment of "distraction" to grab hold of my arm. 'I won't kill you for wanting to distract me even more if you will let me paralyze you until I'm done.' He plucked the needle out of his wrist, but I didn't take it back. He raised his hands in innocence.

'Just my arms and jaw should suffice, shouldn't it?' I didn't hesitate for a second. When he started talking again, I shot the needles on the right places in his body, fixating his body like that of a puppets of how he last was standing.

I looked at him for another second before making the demand.

'If I see you again with this kind of intent outside of the intended room, I will take care of you the way I was taught by my parents, not by you. ' I turned back to the work at hand. Someone like Hisoka pushing the boundaries is a problem. Mah, I shouldn't have expected differently from him.

Either way, when the sex happens away from the mission, it really doesn't affect me. I noticed very early on. After a couple of weeks he suddenly showed up again, and noticed that the boundary for my body wanting to let go in his presence had decreased significantly. I'd resisted though. Hisoka is still a dangerous presence, and I need some kind of control even while we're having sex.

But he sometimes purposely pushes me to lose control completely and use that power, he's playing with his own life when does so. I appreciate the feeling while it happens, but as long as it's not needed to relieve otherwise stubborn stress, I don't appreciate the aftermath – I attract too much attention with it, and all mental function is shut down. That aftermath is only acceptable when I'm on my own, most certainly not with Hisoka.

The smell of battle together with agitation is a strong trigger though. It's only been a couple of days this time, he's most probably merely here to annoy me so I'll give him more. That's alright, I have a remote place I'm staying at this time. But Hisoka needs to be conditioned as well.

I can't say I ever expected to get used to or even… like, any activity besides my job though. It would be a shame if Hisoka would mess up the agreement.

'Do you want to be able to talk now? Or should I continue on your hand some more?' I cocked my head when I looked back at the face of regret. 'Or do you prefer electricity? I'm guessing with your aggravated nerves, that it should feel slightly more intense.' He closed his eyes for a while, taking a couple of hitched breaths from crying. When he opened them again, I took the pin out that fixated movement on his neck, and he nodded. 'You can scream all you want, you have realized that won't do anything for you, haven't you.' He gave another shaky nod before I released his jaw as well. Taking a couple of deep breaths as if he hadn't been able to breathe through his nose, he didn't look back up at me. 'Do I need to pad your teeth, or are you refraining from biting your tongue off as well?' I cocked my head, but he shook his, 'Ah, that's good to hear, it'll save both of us a lot of trouble that you're finally cooperating.' I said with a happy voice, and I saw him shiver when he heard the tone. It would've been even easier if I'd been allowed to use nen on him, but the suffering of my target had been a request as well – the more, the higher the pay.

'You're going to sign over all your belonging to my client, you're going to give me all the blackmail you have on him, or I will kill you right here. Which of these sounds most appealing to you?' His breathing calmed down in the moments of silence he got from me. Considering he was struggling to make the decision this much, he was most probably going to choose…

'Please just kill me.' …the latter.

'Ah, that won't do. I'm sorry, you didn't have the choice.' I pressed the button and let a new jolt of electricity run through him. 'You're going to tell me of the blackmail you have on him – after that you're allowed to die.' I heard him getting angry, 'You know that it's my purpose to make you hate me, I suggest you spare your breath and skip the cursing. You're only making it harder on yourself.' I lifted his chin again, and pinned his neck muscles once more.

'Allow me to move my eyes, and I'll—'

'Making demands?' I blinked at him, to me it was an incomprehensible request. 'You seem aware of the danger of the man behind me, and you still believe I will listen to demands from someone like-'

'I know what Hisoka's planning.' I sighed lightly to myself when he interrupted me.

'No you don't. You know his name because I mentioned it earlier, and it wasn't hard to deduce from our conversations that he's keeping secrets. Even if you did know of his plans, I would only increase your torture. You are not a smart man.'

'… …' When there was no direct action from him to that, I picked the needle from his hand and forced it down through his collarbone into his body. 'I'm not telling you anything!'

'That is kind of a weak response, don't you think?' I grabbed his jaw when he felt like biting down again. Not on his tongue though, so I reached inside his mouth and removed the molars that could contain poison. 'You can still talk this way. I thought you were going to be cooperative from now, but apparently you lied.' I released his jaw when I was done.

'I-'

'Yes, are you going to say something useful now?'

* * *

Although in the end Hisoka had released himself from the needles by stopping the ones in his arm a little with his nen, he'd stayed quiet until I'd gotten all the information needed, and killed him by pushing my nails through his neck. After removing all the pins, I'd left the premises with my surveillance after Hisoka had courteously returned the pins I'd put inside of him.

Naturally he'd still followed me to my room. Now that it was after mission I did not particularly care anymore, but his attitude needs to be corrected. He needs to be trained himself, no matter what kind of pet he has in mind.

'What gives you the idea you're still welcome?' I asked as soon as I stepped inside the room through the window, Hisoka following me close behind.

'Oh? Haven't I conditioned you yet that this is supposed to happen after mission?'

'Like I said before, that does not work if I'm aware of what you're doing.' I responded when he approached me from behind, and gently pulled my hair out of the way to kiss my neck. He refrained from doing so though when pins were pushed against his thigh. Now that we were away from my mission, I had no problem with making it clear that pushing boundaries was unwanted outside of the bedroom.

'Mentally that may be the truth, but your body seems to think otherwise. Your pulse has increased slightly.'

'Which will stop doing so the moment you step away.'

'But I feel so flattered that I'm so special to you that I can increase your beats per minute in anticipation.'

'If you do something now, you will either lose a limb, or you will become unable to find me. Choose wisely.' Those were the most prominent things I knew of to threaten him with. Killua will have to be taken back to the mansion if I have to enforce either of these things though, he would definitely go after him.

I stepped away from him and untied my hair. Hisoka momentarily distracted,

'You always say there's a choice, but there never really is, is there.'

'Same is with you.'

'You want me to give you an excuse to stay away from me. I feel even more flattered now.' I took my shirt off and threw it on the small desk before turning back around to him. His eyes slitted some more, absentmindedly licking his lips before removing his own shirt as well. Like I thought, he doesn't care about the consequences, he believes he will be able to find me again in the future anyway.

It's hard to train a stubborn dog like Hisoka.

'I don't pretend to understand what you see as flattery, but you wanted to do something? That's going to be hard with your pants on.' He let out a low chuckle when he heard those words, and layed a hand on his hip.

'Why don't you take the lead tonight?' I cocked my head hearing him say that, but didn't let it be told twice. I took one step closer and grabbed his arm, slinging him onto the bed. Since we were going to do this anyway, I crawled over him onto the bed immediately.

I was wary though, so I paused a moment, hovering my face just above his. He's more pleased with himself than he normally is.

'Need a bit more help getting there? You just want to get it over with so you can never be found again, right?' He reached his hands down, and opened my pants, but I didn't let him do more than that.

I grabbed his upper arms and pinned them beside him, immediately setting my teeth in his flesh just below his collarbone. I pulled on it, slowly protruding the skin, feeling the small drops of blood drip past my lips. I closed my eyes and alternated pressure to draw more blood from it, licking this up. My nails started to dig in his arms when I felt his moan vibrate past my lips. Might as well do this first while in this instinct. I will increase my stealth afterwards so he will be glad when he can find me at all, and merely the sex will be enough for him again.

'_Hmm~ yes, I think I like this side of you.' _I ignored his words, and let go of his arms, gliding them to his chest. I took another lick of blood before trailing my tongue up to his lips. Already eagerly awaiting, he flicked out his and twirled it around mine, drawing me into his mouth, pulling me as far as I could go. I positioned myself a bit further up his abdomen for convenience, his fingertips traveling up my thighs to my ass. I moaned into the kiss when I felt his teeth biting down on my tongue. I pulled away a little to increase that feeling, taking a deep breath before I was let go and allowed to go for his neck. A lot of things have changed since I admitted to Hisoka I apparently had a specific attraction to him for some reason, but what hadn't, was that the smell of blood in this state of mind made it difficult for me to control myself. I relied on Hisoka to stop me when I'd start to absorb his flesh. Considering this was beneficial for his survival, this was something he could be trusted with.

I pushed back into his hands when he started kneading the flesh, and he inclined his head to be able to lick me along the neck up to my ear. He grazed his teeth along my skin, sending signals down for me when hearing his heavier becoming breathing so close. Tonight was going to be harder to contain myself, he'd agitated me more than previous times. So when he slid his hands under the hem of my pants and pulled them down, I stopped softly biting his neck and ear before that would get out of hand. Instead, I sat back up on my knees, pulling Hisoka with me by his hair, forcing him against my chest. I flipped my hair to one side when I noticed he didn't waste the time and slid one hand underneath me in between my cheeks. My arms finding their way around his shoulders, he set his teeth in my nipple the same time one of his fingers slid in. I closed my eyes and let my head fall on his when a gasp escaped me.

His free hand slid around my torso and scratched into my skin. I felt myself grow in between us when he drew some more blood. His hand almost trembling in the need tonight. _This night, it's so important to yo- _

'_Aah..!' _I let out in the mess of red hair beneath me when he found the right spot inside of me, and ushered him to do it again.

When he wouldn't and instead pulled out, my hand relocated to around his neck, and slowly started to increase the grip – he had to use his nen not to get choked, and I whispered,

'You're getting inside of me again right now.' I felt a shiver travel through his skin before his hands retreated to himself, and he opened his pants. I pushed him away just the slightest to witness the act, Hisoka looking nowhere else but to me. Was I losing control, or was I merely annoyed by tonight?

I released my grip enough for him to speak up when I noticed he wanted to do so.

'I think it will need a bit more work though.' I slid my pants further down so I could kick it off before spreading my knees over him so that I was sitting on his legs, taking both our hardening erections in my free hand. I leaned my forehead against his, both of us breathing out heavily when I stroke along the lengths. It didn't take long for his hands to claw in the flesh of my hips – but I never let go of his neck completely.

Closing my eyes, I had to force myself not to set my nails in that part of us. Hisoka pushed against his restraint after a small while, and bit down on my bottom lip, pulling me with him. Inclining my head, I could hear the excitement in his trembling breaths, and I stopped my hand, instead hovering above his lips when he'd let go. My breaths were shallow, my mind far away in the back, I could feel aura seeping out… but Hisoka wasn't stopping me, and it was becoming impossible for me to.

_How in love are you with this power that you're risking your life for it. _

_'Hmm~ I think now it's very much possible._' Once the whispered words had left his lips, I lifted and lowered myself over him, my hand finally gliding away to his shoulder and down over the wound I'd created earlier. I clutched my nails in the skin surrounding it, wanting to tear it out, Hisoka's loud groan the only thing distracting me from doing just that. My other hand slipped into his hair at the back of his neck, and clutched it tightly in between my fingers.

I wanted to lift and lower myself to start finding the right position again, but it was at this point that Hisoka stopped me. He increased the grip on my hips and kept me down.

When I opened my eyes again to protest against this, the first thing I noticed was that he hadn't succeeded in shielding himself from me completely; the second thing I noticed was when he nudged towards the ringing sound with a grin.

'Shouldn't you get that?'

* * *

_A/N_

_Ohoho, and I'm being mean right off the bat, aren't I xD  
I'm still getting used to this different tempo again, after y'know, writing a 250k psychological story with slightly less sex xD  
(I'll get the hang of it though)  
(I'm just glad that the move into my new room is finally over and I can just focus on getting a job and writing)  
_

_But I had so much fun torturing, you have no idea. I could write an entire fic merely about Illumi torturing someone and I'd have fun from start to finish 8D  
_

_To Kuronue: You are exactly right. I think Chrollo _would_ enjoy misleading/screwing over Hisoka after everything that's happened, and I damn well love writing him like that (somehow for me, Chrollo will be seme with almost everyone, so him having the upper hand with Hisoka feels very natural to me xD)  
_

_To Wakama: Welcome! Hope you'll enjoy this as well 8D_


	3. Change in plans

My body protested against my mind all the way when I realized I'd neglected to call in at the agreed to time for the first time. I needed to get off, but after coming this far, it was very hard for me to do so – I didn't want to. 'Here, let me help you.' Extending his bungee gum, Hisoka pulled the phone my way, and I caught it without problem, immediately picking up - not moving from my spot, Hisoka still pulsing excitedly inside of me. It was not making it easier for me to focus, but I still refused to get off him.

'My apologies for not-'

_'Making excuses, Illumi?' _

'Of course not, father.' I lay my hand around the redhead's neck again when I noticed he wanted to buck his hips. Still in a dangerous mood, I let it be known in our eye contact that his actions were not appreciated even though he was still inside of me.

_'Finish up the mission, then make your way back to the mansion.' _

'Understood.' Hanging up afterwards, I looked at the cause of this situation, grinning up at me, looking satisfied even without finishing. _I'd dissolved flesh on his collarbone as well though, this was bad. _It should merely be stress-relief for me when there is no other way to get my mind straight again – not a sexual activity.

I blinked once before finally making the decision to step off him. A satisfied moan exited Hisoka's throat when he was left bare. He already started to finish himself before I turned around,

'Seems like our last sexual encounter will be cut short.' He stopped a moment to give his answer,

'I wish you a good life then.' Slightly narrowing my eyes at him, it was hard to believe he would leave me alone for more than a week with this kind of eagerness…

Oh well, it's his problem from now, I'll deal with it when it comes.

It's not actually working though, is it, mutually trying to control each other.

'Stay away from Killua and have fun with Gon.' A second later he released unsubtly, and I sighed lightly at the predictability of that timing. 'Knowing you that's not going to be hard.' Realizing my choice of his words and hearing Hisoka's inhale, I continued while getting dressed. 'Mah, you're always playing it hard though.' He laughed hard hearing that, and gave me a knowing grin before I left the room.

First things first, I need to find out why father sounded so displeased…

* * *

_Even though he'd made that threat, it had been so easy to see he wouldn't follow through._ That, combined with how much he's willing to put up with just to have this contact could do nothing else than excite me even more. I have to say for all the displeasures Chrollo's timetable is giving me, finding that out had been a plus side.

Some people had less faith in Illumi returning on his own than I had though,

'He's just playing a game, don't worry, I'll be able to deliver once you've found the second item.' The day after that night, I'd given Chrollo the news that Illumi would probably stay at the mansion for a little while longer than normal, and felt the need to remind me he didn't have infinite time. _How could I forget. _You should have a bit more faith in my judgment concerning him though. I've known him a little longer than you have.

_'Illumi does not play games like that, Hisoka. When he says he's not going to appear, he will not appear. These could very well be orders from his family, and he will not disobey that.' _Although that was usually true,

'Don't worry, I know of ways to contact him. He already showed me more last night than he has before, visiting him more often helps it going the right way.' I padded the side of my face where another piece of skin was still missing – luckily the flesh was still on it. I felt up to my shoulder as well. My collarbone had been a bigger risk, he'd almost gotten through to the bone. That will be sore for a while, even when I get healed for it.

_'I hope that you have a trustworthy healer then. How much of a chance do you have to come out of this alive.' _Although I know of his intentions, I can never resist a tease,

'So concerned about my well-being, I'm flattered.'

_'Don't die before you've succeeded.' _I grinned looking down from the rooftop, waiting for a dear friend. The cold wind was slightly agitating the bare skin on my face, but I didn't particularly mind,

'You're really eager to see the tests, aren't you. Before you knew of this, you had no problem whatsoever to use the items without proof.'

_'I'm not going to repeat myself Hisoka. Realistically speaking, what are the chances of you succeeding with Illumi within the month?'_ _You're a lot less playful than last time, something happened. _My grin dropped a second while calculating this in all honesty though. I either need to get inside or invited into the mansion, or lure him out. The second option is easier using Killua – but he's hard to find now that the blonde is hiding the boys even better than himself. Before I can reach Illumi again, will be no more than a week. Then it's making him accept me again, submitting, letting himself go and learning how to control it… I counted it off on my fingers,

'70%'

_'I know what needs to be done, those calculations cannot be correct.' _

'They are. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a healer to go to.' I hung up without waiting for a reply when I saw my target taking a walk on his own like agreed to down the electrical lighted streets. I waited until he noticed me, and he stopped a second to turn around and his eyes panned up to mine. Seeing that disdainful look made me break out in a smile, and I worked my way back to the ground with a couple of quick jumps before meeting my healer in a small side street.

He walked on ahead of me for this. We've had these encounters before, by now there's this routine.

'Well, you're certainly not taking your time like you promised. This is the third time in two weeks.' I smiled thinking about those good times. None of them having been as intense as this one though.

'My dog is becoming more obedient, I can't help it that he's so enthusiastic.' It's interesting that Illumi doesn't inquire to where I'm letting myself be healed from that – he should know not just anybody can do this. He really has no interest in my doings when it doesn't concern him, does he. He _should _have more interest, it's quite the weakness,

'Actually you can, or you can just put him down. What has he done this time.' The moment we were out of sight, and outside the presence of any kind of nen, he turned back around to me and activated his own while waiting for me to point it out. Although cooperation had been difficult to get, once that was settled it was really quite convenient.

'I think this one is not hard to miss,' pointing at my face, he rolled his eyes at the obvious wound, '…but he also got a hold of my collarbone, a little lower on my chest, and I believe a piece on my waist.' I took the shirt off with the uninjured shoulder to show the results. It's interesting though, up 'till now skin only disappeared where his mouth'd been – this time his hands had also done some of the work. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw the results. I think I'm the only one happy with all this,

'Well if anything, you've proven to be obsessed and have no will to live whatsoever.'

'Was there any question about that?' He gestured to step closer so he could take care of my collarbone first, reaching his hand up to it, and focusing intensely. I'd be lying if I'd say I didn't find it fascinating to see him work. From the moment I'd gotten Illumi more interested and the wounds increased in intensity, a healer had been a necessity, but this way it doesn't really feel bothersome,

'He may not have reached bone, but he did snap a muscle. If you want to die so much, I can help you right now.' I felt amused by how quickly he would fight me if he found out I did not have near the leverage he thinks I have. _You really are a sucker for keeping what you see as treasure, just like Chrollo. _I moaned satisfied when the muscle was starting to be regenerated, and attached back to where it needed to be. It took him a while, and it was hard to keep our activities hidden this time. The other injuries were easier done, but the one on my waist seemed to give him some trouble as well. I can't say that part had felt particularly well, no. He let out a deep breath when he was done, and hid his presence completely again. I checked the results before putting my shirt back on. _I am very glad to have been able to convince you for this. _While I was still buttoning up, I noticed the fatigue was not invisible in him. He told me from the first time he helped me that these were not normal wounds, and regenerating something that basically wasn't there anymore, was not an easy task.

And of course that I should be grateful for this help, that I wouldn't survive without him. Yes, I am very much aware of that.

'This is taking a lot out of me. I know you want to stretch this event, but for the love of god, I can't heal it if he corrodes through vital organs, you know this. I'm not a goddamn necromancer.' He reached up to his head, rubbing his eyes, trying to get the fatigue out of them. I will tone it down then if it's making him show this fatigue in front of me.

'Concerned for my safety, how precious.'

'You know damn well I'm not concerned about yours.' He took a deep breath before looking back up at me again with a death threat in his eyes. It had the opposite effect though, I smiled down at him. _I like that look with you. '_Please stay away from me, and learn to control your goddamn dog.'

'I'm working on that. But he's got sharp fangs.' He let out a deep, exasperated sigh, poking me unsubtly on the still sensitive spot on my abdomen, getting an oomph out of me,

'Any more puns, and I will turn this leverage against you. Good luck on the muscles reattaching to the right point when I do, because I will not warn you when I've decided to turn this around.' I gave him another smile,

'Be careful though, actions like that might warrant unwanted consequences.'

'No need to concern yourself with my safety either, I'll be just fine as long as you stay away.' I decided not to retort. Although I have the end leverage, we have quite the hold on each other, I'm not risking too much.

He disappeared when he noticed I took his words seriously. I rubbed over the collarbone and rolled my shoulder a bit to check the movement. That will indeed be sore for a while. He does a good job, but I know Illumi's wounds are hard to heal.

_But it's so exciting. _

When a shiver went through my skin, I noticed a reduced effect even with what was healed last time. That won't do.

Oh well, on to more important matters.

To find out how to lure Illumi out, or find my way into the mansion?

Choices, choices.

* * *

_'I'm not obligated to call in, I'm guessing this is because I normally still do?' I walked towards the mansion's front doors where father was waiting for me at the expected time. I'd made more haste in returning, because dissatisfaction about my work usually doesn't exist. I should've stood with the initial thought to just cut it off before last night._

_'We'll discuss this inside.' I cocked my head when he turned around without saying anything else, _

_'No punishment first?' _

_'Do you want that?' He didn't stop opening the doors, and walked in as if I hadn't made the suggestion. I refrained from answering to follow. This was strange behavior for him as well, if there was dissatisfaction, there were physical repercussions. Why was I called back? _

_I closed the door behind me when we stepped inside one of his rooms in silence, and he sat down. Considering this was father in front of me, I remained standing until ordered otherwise. _

_'Why are you not shaking Hisoka off when he's distracting you from your job?' Ah! This was because of Hisoka's interference in my last mission. I didn't immediately know how to answer to this, so he continued, 'Ever since you had to use that hazardous trick to calm down again, you have not cut him out of your life. Are you so distracted by these sexual activities with him that you're letting it impede your judgment?' _

_'Last night has been an exception, normally he doesn't show himself until after everything's been taken care of.' _

_'Why is he provoking you.' His attention on me became more intense. That I'd been monitored after what happened in that week with Hisoka, I can understand. I can also understand father's concerns, but as long as Hisoka stays away from the actual missions, it does not impede my work – the reason we didn't talk about it 'till now._

_'He likes to play.' I inclined my head, but the answer was not satisfactory, and he took a deep breath. _

_'You've had other moments where your calming method has been triggered, haven't you?' I gave a short nod, 'It only activates around him?' _

_'Up until now, he's been the only one to irritate me enough to get to the point where I can activate it, yes.' Considering this, I am more conditioned to these after-mission activities than I'm aware of. _

_'Perhaps he wants to provoke this because he believes you'll be able to control it?' I doubt that he does all of this just because it perhaps feels pleasant. _

_'He only knows the part of the story that Milluki told Kil. He will die on his own over time continuing this. Do you want me to take care of him in the near future, or let him kill himself?' In the end, none of his wounds will be able to heal anymore, no matter how skilled the healer. He doesn't seem to be aware of that side-effect yet. Even if he was, he would not stop doing this though. _

_'… …' There was a moment of deliberation with father. This was a strange meeting. Normally the only communication would be over a mission, considering it's been a long time since I had to receive punishment. 'Confine him. I have a use for him.' _

_'He will like being confined.' For me, that decision did not make sense, but I chose not to question,_

_'Doesn't matter. The secret will be kept. You don't remember everything about what happened either, do you?' _

_'…No.' There's gaps in my information knowledge. The first time I went berserk, I don't remember doing any of it. Apparently something else happened that he's going to use Hisoka. _

_'Good. Come back to the mansion immediately after.' _

_'Understood.' I suppressed the curiosity in favor of not defying father any more than I'd already done – my younger brothers are causing enough problems already. _

_However, I'd always been strictly forbidden to use this method unless there was no other way, it was strange that I was not reprimanded doing this now. _

After that strange conversation, I'd pushed back the doubt completely and had waited for Hisoka to try and contact me again. With his eagerness I'd predicted it wouldn't take long, but even for him this was giving in very quickly. It only took him three days to decide he wanted to have me available again. Hiring me for a mission because you believe that will always get me out of the mansion? You're more simpleminded than I thought. If I'm told not to leave the premises, then I'm not leaving the premises. But after having been called back, I received no such order – you only needed to believe that. The only reason I'm still here is because we knew you'd walk into this voluntarily. You panic so easily over this Hisoka, that's not like you. Who are you panicking for?

* * *

'… …'

'You didn't expect this to be a normal hit, did you.' I felt amused seeing the surprise in his expression. Without Chrollo's demands I would have taken the time, test if he'd actually miss it, this alternative is for my partner alone. Mah, it wasn't even an alternative I chose because I liked it, also just because I'm pressed for time. That little factor is putting a bit of a damper on this game. One would start to think Danchou is not very fond of me.

'By all means, you are more than capable to take care of yourself, so of course I didn't. You're merely using this to get me out of the mansion.' He stood back up from his crouched position, still constantly monitoring his surroundings. This is not something that will take a lot of time, it was just a necessity. 'How desperate are you for me.'

'Very.' He stopped looking around to land his eyes on mine, apparently analyzing me. There was a lot of information going through him in just a couple of seconds, and just as always it was hard to tell whether it would go the way I wanted or not. 'Will you still take care of it for me?' He slightly narrowed his eyes at me at the insult. Of course I didn't have to ask, I paid for it, so he'd simply do it.

He turned his eyes back to the target in the building across the street, readying a needle.

'I take it you don't care it's clear it was a hit?' After shrugging I saw the needle flying through the glass of the window and stuck inside the target's chest. He took a couple of surprised steps, the both of us observing it as he raised a hand to his chest, noticing there was a tiny hole venting some blood,

'You could've just hit the artery in the neck, it would've been quicker.'

'Your preferences are not for quick.'

'He'll call an ambulance at this rate.'

'The poison will be dizzying him too much to do that.'

'Oh how I love you.' His head snapped back to me when he heard the words. I didn't look back, instead raising a hand to my lips, observing the man trying to keep himself standing – if the poison wouldn't take him out, the blood slowly filling his chest cavities would. It was a race to see what would win. It's too bad I can't see which is the winner from this distance.

Illumi took his attention away from me after a while, crouching down again, observing the death as well. I can understand why my words had piqued his interest for a second though – "He would never say something like that without putting something behind it." "He's incapable of emotion like that." "He's using this to mess with my mind, that's always his goal." Stuff like that… _Well, I have to make it fun for myself one way or the other, don't I. _

When I looked back down at him, I caught a glimpse of his calculating eyes again,

'You used an alias to hire me, you're aware of the chance my family has an eye out for you, but you're still using these tricks to get close to me, what is your accomplice aiming at?' Although I smiled back down at him, I needed to be very careful in what I'd tell him.

So when it took too long for his tastes to get an answer, he looked back at his work, and I followed his line of sight to enjoy the view.

'You're making me used to your presence, trying to condition me to "want" these activities and aggravating me. Either someone is asking you to do this, or you're more obsessed than you want to be. Considering I never found out why Chrollo held interest in this berserk side of me, I'm guessing that's why you're annoying me.'

'So you finally found out.' I wasn't entirely too pleased with that. Meanwhile, the poison was taking it's time behind the window on the other side of the broad street.

'You have a skilled healer, to say the least. How long has it been since you spoke with Chrollo face to face.'

'A while. You did not put a deadly poison in our dear target, did you.'

'No I didn't.' I laughed a little, and closed my eyes.

'So you're the one playing with me tonight.'

'I don't play like you do.' _I beg to differ… _'If you merely wanted to see this berserk side of me, you could've provoked me a lot better; you're making me used to it.'

'Correct again.' The way this is going, it will all depend on whether he objects to this experiment or not… that is not exactly what I've been aiming for.

'What are you two going to use me for? Are you still trying to get that item from Kurapika?' If I didn't know him better, he sounded like he was mocking us for our inabilities.

'There's a way to control the outburst of this berserk mode of yours.'

'I don't need that mode to be able to carry out my job, and it only activates near you and even then I need to allow it on some level. Why would I be interested in getting it under control just to do your work? You know I'd not be easily persuaded that you lied your way around it, or you're merely being inefficient for your own pleasure again.' _You're on a roll tonight. _I looked down beside me again, but he kept his eyes straight ahead. 'And if you're going to convince me to become stronger before Killua surpasses me, you can save your breath. He will be back to serve the family before that happens, and I don't need to control him anymore after that.'

'You're not curious in the slightest, are you?'

'Why would I be.' He raised another needle when he felt he'd gotten everything out of this that he wanted, and shot his artery open. A spray of blood came out of his neck before he slowly stumbled to the ground. 'Father decided that it would be put away, I trust his judgment.'

'…So we're going to your room tonight?' He stood up and turned around before he answered. _I want to pin you down on this cold roof and make you admit you need it, but I can wait to whatever room you have in mind. _

'Well I don't have a room and not a lot of time, so we could just do it right here.' I blinked at him when I heard him agreeing. But I took a small breath when I realized he was merely agreeing because it was an agreement. Plus he was now extra on-guard not to let himself go. This was getting a bit hard.

Illumi taking his shirt off on the spot also did not make the situation softer, by the way. I watched him do all of this with great interest, and saw him taking off his gear as well before turning back to me. When we started our little game months ago, he'd had the greatest trouble in being defenseless in front of me. Oh what progress there had already been made.

'Are you waiting for me to take the lead again?' I huffed when I heard those taunting words. Considering he was still very close, I reached out for his neck and pushed his lips forcefully against mine. I took a deep breath and let out a moan when I got some satisfaction out of this game again. Playing is only fun if there's pay-off in the end, and I did not mind to having some of that right now.

He pulled himself closer by my waist and inclined his head, opening his mouth slightly and licking along my lips before biting down on the bottom one. Taking another breath, I let my hands travel up and down his back. I let my tongue travel along his jawline to his neck, sucking and biting on the flesh while my fingertips scratched over his back. Hearing his breath increasing close to my ear was doing wonders for my excitement.

This excitement was replaced with carefulness when he let himself go a bit too quickly to still finish our game, and I had to increase the protection on my neck. Considering I still liked to survive this, I pulled him away from there. I wanted to continue my actions nonetheless, but I had to force him away completely when I noticed his hands were indeed doing the same his mouth was. _You did it on purpose this time, didn't you. _

We both looked at his hands that held pieces of me, and he delicately snaked his fingers while it dissipated into his skin. I touched on my waist to check the skin was indeed missing.

'Ah!' I raised an eyebrow when he exclaimed this. 'There's a change in our agreement, by the way.' I lowered it again immediately after. What was happening tonight? I disappointedly watched him get dressed again. That did not last nearly long enough to be satisfactory,

'We've just gotten started, wouldn't you like to finish it?' Part of me was demanding to continue despite the danger, actually,

'No. You will come to the mansion with me.' My smile dropped,

'Excuse me?' He turned his eyes back to me, but didn't continue. If Illumi is aware of my motivations, then the rest of the family surely is as well. He's gotten permission to do whatever needed to get something out of me, hasn't he? It's either that, or it's an invitation to my death. I huffed when the second thought went through me. If they wanted me to die, they would come to me, not use tricks to lure me to them.

'You're allowed to help me control it, but I've just been told to cut this short.' He cocked his head and pointed at his ear. _In-ear bugs, I should've known. _I laughed shortly when I noticed I'd missed something like that completely, and that whatever was waiting for me at that mansion could not be anything else than a trap. Still Illumi invited me so bluntly, he must be very convinced I'm desperate for this.

'I'll consider.'

'You're coming along now, or contact will be broken permanently.' I huffed indignantly hearing that ultimatum. _Well the fun is being sucked right out of this game more and more, isn't it. _I will even be away from healing, I won't be able to provoke Illumi anymore during sex or whenever I'm close to him. I will be forced to focus on nothing more than learning him to control his berserk side.

That's it, isn't it. They found out I can most easily aggravate Illumi into this side, so they want to use me as a tool. There is no reason to help Illumi get this control though, like he so eloquently explained earlier.

How very interesting…

_You're keeping things from your son, aren't you?_ Because Illumi will not so easily question or backtalk with you unless it's completely preposterous to him.

'I'll be going.'

'I won't even be allowed to go in for healing first?' He already walked to the edge while I offered that. _Not that my healer would be happy seeing me again so soon…_

'Those wounds are skin only, they will heal on their own.' _You're a cruel mistress. _But that's what I like about you,

'Then I will simply follow.' I calmed myself down over all this, and took a small breath before giving the answer and jumping after him. Illumi will not be forced into keeping contact, I don't really have a choice. But knowing there's more behind this strange side of his, I'm willing to take the risk.

Should I fear for my life, Illumi-kun?

* * *

_A/N_

_Well I'd say that was the intro xD _

_Public transport has killed me today, even moreso because one after the other music device was failing me on battery power and I just had to sit there awkwardly.  
Listening to other people talking.  
Not writing.  
Not being in my own little world.  
I disliked that xD_

_BUT I DIGRESS_

_Basically this' gonna be my set-up, enjoy :p _

_To Kuronue: Oh yes, we're all very eager to have these two beautiful men together :3  
And I don't know if you've mentioned that before. I don't think you ever mentioned ever. Nope. Definitely not. This comes as a complete surprise.  
*drops the sarcasm to pick up the gifts*_


	4. Games

Well I had expected a lot of things…

_'You will be staying here.' _ _I looked up at the small building that looked like little more than a shack. Not exactly comparative to anything else on this property. _

_'That's it?' You must all really love having me here. _

_'Were you expecting to be killed?' _

_'Somewhat, yeah.' At least that would've given me some kind of excitement, this is just beyond dull. _

_'You're not coming in contact with the rest of the family unless they want to themselves. Meanwhile you'll get your instructions through me.' _

_'You actually meant it when you said you weren't curious...' Somewhere I'd hoped that had been said to taunt me. _

_'I leave the curiosity to father, concerning this.' I turned my eyes back to him, _

_'Then it's simply "trust" in your family?' _

_'I'm not going to start asking questions because of _your _curiosity, Hisoka.' Too bad... that could've made things a lot more interesting very quickly,_

_'Well that's a shame. I take it I will not be allowed to leave the premises before my use is over?' _

_'Of course.' These exclusive rights to Illumi sure come with a lot of terms and conditions._

_'How are you going to keep me here?' _

_'You came here of your own choice, it's not needed to confine you.' I let out a small huff that that was the matter of fact. Have you become my exploitable weakness, Illumi-kun? I may have not thought this one through entirely…_

_'A little trick your father whispered to you?' _

_'You're not a mystery concerning these things Hisoka.' I reached my hand out towards him to get at least something out of tonight, and was surprised that I was allowed to touch his face, he didn't object at all. _

_'… … you're not backing away?'_

_'It's very simple. I will trigger into berserk whenever I feel like it when you do things like this, I am allowed to do this. So this is all at your own risk, because we're not healing you.' I dropped my hand immediately again, and Illumi disappeared from my sight. _

…beyond all expectations I'd been let in without an inkling of danger for my life.

I was even put to stay at a – comparatively – small house away from everyone. I hadn't spoken to anyone, he'd just dropped me here. It's boring to say the least.

I'm to stay here and just wait until they're going to use me? They have to know better than that. I haven't even been forbidden anything, just that I'm to sleep here and need to stay on the premises. What are you planning for your son, Silva?

I looked around the small room again and noticed absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. There was a bed, there was a small table, and apparently they _had _accounted for that I need food to survive. I'd also been left a couple of things to occupy myself with, but it felt more insulting than that it helped. _Aaah~, this place really will not do._ First Chrollo taking all the fun out of it, and now Illumi as well. I have better things to do than simply stay here and wait to be used.

Well, if they're not putting any extra security on me, then I take it I'm allowed to go anywhere at my own risk.

I stopped walking to the still open door when I noticed my phone ringing and checked the number before picking up.

_Well, this might get interesting after all. _Thank you for your timing, dear healer.

'What a treat, to have you calling me.' It wasn't necessarily a good thing though. If he's calling me voluntarily, it probably means there's a life threatening situation at hand.

I took a more casual stance, waiting for his response, and sighed to myself,

I like hard games, but this is becoming too much.

* * *

I hadn't really expected for Hisoka to be _this _obedient, I have to admit. There's been no protest whatsoever - he even confessed to the why he wanted to teach me to control this power. To them I'm merely a guinea pig to see if the effect of those two items does what they've been told it does – which is supposedly an increase in power. What do you need a power increase for, Chrollo?

I know Hisoka likes to fight, but I'd think that with this many factors weighing against him, that he'd just choose to fight Chrollo now instead of waiting for a way that might make him stronger. For his doing, he's being irrational.

I threw my hair loose while getting undressed and ready for bed. I brought Hisoka here like I'd been told, and from now on we'll use him to get this power under control. I can't say I'm comfortable with not knowing why. But having Hisoka here actually helps a great deal. It means I can do whatever I want outside of our property, and I won't be bothered. That is a plus side. On top of that, no more unexpected surprise or advances; for the first time actually, I'm pulling all the strings with him.

'…Ah.' I think I like that. I stopped in the middle of the room when I realized this, and pulled off my shirt, throwing it on a nearby chair. Hisoka will still play at the fact that it's actually my father in control, but that doesn't take my power over him away.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked out into infinity to straighten my thoughts a little, folding my hands. It was strange to be relieved of the stress of having to figure out what Hisoka's planning. It felt like a dangerous thing to do. Well, relaxation is a luxury in my life either way. I closed my eyes and raked my hair back again to start braiding it for the night. I am very much aware that tying it back is something that stuck from Hisoka's words, but it doesn't hurt my job so I don't care.

I cracked my neck left and right while working on my hair, ready to turn in for the night in a couple moments and start this new training tomorrow, but was interrupted.

I opened my eyes again when I heard my phone ringing. I took the call with the unknown number, figuring it was just another job, and let the caller speak first,

_'Am I speaking with Illumi Zoldyck?' _Unknown voice as well.

'Ah, yes you are. Who are you and who do I need to kill.' It took a couple seconds longer before I got a response. 'You can use an alias, I don't care as long as you're able to pay my price. But I will either need a name, or an address and half the fee paid up front.'

_'Can we forego the name completely if I pay the full price up front?_' I blinked hearing that, and stood back up from the bed, ready to start up the computer and see where this call could be tracked to. Because not willing to part with a name or alias suggested that I might actually be acquainted with him, which was odd.

'I can understand you have faith in my abilities and I accept the offer, but I still need information on what I need to do, or an address where we meet so we can discuss it in private. If you choose the latter I will still need to know how many people I'm supposed to kill and what their fighting ability is to determine the price.' I get calls like this more often though. Somehow even when they want someone dead, it's hard for a lot to actually say it. Technically I understand why, but I'm still the one doing the killing, they shouldn't be bothered with it.

_'It concerns three nen-trained people guarding someone.' _

'It'll cost you extra for nen-users, no matter their skill-level.'

_'That's not a problem.' _So either he's very rich, or he's a hunter himself. If the last one's the case, I think I'm raising the price, because then it's enemies he refuses to take on himself.

'I'll send you my price in a minute, and you send me the money and address where you need us to meet. Is this agreeable to you.' Formal question, this is the bare minimum I will work with. I won't take the job with less than that,

_'It is. I'll await your response.' _He hung up after, and I started using both hands to check where the call had been tracked to. It gave me little insight though, it was both an unknown voice and an unknown location, apparently. I'll prepare for the chance of traps then.

Closing the computer again, I realized that when I'd leave the premises, Hisoka would most probably start to wander and try to figure out how to leave without being killed if my mission takes too long. The only thing keeping him there then, would be the threat of my family. Mah, that's enough.

I halted in walking back to the bed when I felt a known presence outside the mansion, and sighed to myself, realizing that rest was most probably not happening tonight with these interruptions. It would be a bad thing if he'd already try to break in on the first night. I think I failed to calculate Hisoka's lack of judgment when it comes to these situations. _I will not save you when your life's in danger, Hisoka. _But for now, you're a tool to the family, and you will obey to keep yourself alive.

I took my time in walking down the stairs, to the front door where he seemed to be wandering a bit aimlessly. _You just came here to attract my attention didn't you._ You're going to have a problem if you're already bored after two hours of being on your own.

'Didn't take you long to try and find your way in.' Hisoka stopped in his tracks before even doing his first attempt to get inside when he saw me standing in the doorframe. While walking down, the braid had already slipped out, and he gave me a long look, 'You know you will not survive if you keep provoking me through sex. Not without a healer.' I felt willing to assert a little dominance tonight though,

'Who said I was trying to find my way in?' He looked too interested not to have something planned. He threw his arms wide, raising his voice, 'I was just wondering if you were feeling like starting training early.' I raised a brow at that proposition. _I know you're bored, but even you must know that that's not going to happen. _

'It's four am.' I leaned my shoulder against the doorframe.

He lowered one of his arms, moving his other forward to invite me,

'Then perhaps I can offer you a quiet game of chess?' I crossed my arms, giving him a blank stare for a couple of seconds. _You're behaving oddly. _It's the same behavioral deviation as when he suddenly put a rush on needing to see me – someone else is dictating these actions with him. _For someone as solitary as you, you have a lot of people controlling you._ He's being an idiot over all of this. 'Well?'

'… …I don't have objections to that.' In the first place my decision had been to reject anything he'd offer – and Hisoka is not going to make it a quiet game – but if I'm not going to sleep tonight, then a game doesn't sound bad either way. He'll try and find any way to escalate it without me triggering, but I'm allowed to punish him if he does. So no, I didn't object.

After those words I stepped out in my sleeping clothes, walking past the redhead, taking a small sprint with him to where he was staying. I can't say I was not surprised that when we reached the place a minute later, an actual board had already been set up. So he really hadn't intended to break into the mansion, had he. We house a lot of secrets and he must be aware of this, he _has _to be curious on some level – especially with so many factors weighing against him.

'Take your seat.' He offered me the side of the white pieces, and I sat down on the pillow next to the low table. We put him in the smallest available space on our property, I didn't exactly understand why this was needed. Keeping Hisoka from acting up while he's here should be priority, shouldn't it.

'How quiet do you actually want it to be, or are you already expecting me to keep talking all through our match.' I followed Hisoka, watching him take his shirt off for no apparent reason before sitting down on the other side. Whatever his reason for stripping, I could clearly see the places where I've previously absorbed skin. It's already healing worse than before – no matter the skill of his healer that will not get better in a natural way.

'How deep did I go with your collarbone?' That place seemed particularly less healed than the rest. He reached his hand up to it, gently gliding a finger along the skin,

'I don't think your interest should be there, but if you must know, you almost corroded the bone itself.' I raised an eyebrow, and activated my nen to try and examine the presence of the healer a bit more – because being able to regenerate muscles as well is too much skill. But Hisoka didn't allow me to do this. Why is it important you keep their identity to yourself? You won't use them anymore either way. 'You're curious now? Aren't you more curious that you started absorbing through your hands as well?'

'There's few healers who can achieve what they have with you – especially at the rate with which you have to be healed.'

'Indeed there are.' I mimicked his position in laying an arm over my raised knee, and made the first move.

'You're working for Chrollo _and _protecting a healer? All that trouble just to be able to help me control this nen?'

'I like my games complicated.' _That's nothing new, what's new is the amount of control you're allowing them to have over you. _He made his countermove a couple seconds later. I scoured the board, calculating the possibilities before giving my answer to his move a minute later.

'Absorbing through something else then my mouth has happened before, and I was aware of it tonight. I only need to find out if it's the next step in the process so we can build on it, or if it's a step in the wrong direction which means I'll need to learn to subdue it.' I looked back up at him when I felt his attention was not on the game. 'You're thinking about that right now?' His smile appeared before he lay his head down on his arm,

'It's going the right way, it's supposed to spread. You'll have to allow to let this alien power "become" you, more so than with simply letting yourself go berserk. That's what we need the control for.' He made his move without looking down at the game. How do you know this much about it? Is this information Chrollo provided you with? How is _he _aware of it?

'You're giving information now?' I raised my voice a little.

'No use in keeping it from you when we have a common goal.'

'You share a goal with father, I have no goal.' I did the same as him, and kept eye contact before giving the turn back to him. 'Although it's still unclear what either of you is planning, I've noticed it becoming slightly harder to control over the past months, so I don't object completely.'

'Oh? You suddenly feel like you have a reason after all? Wouldn't it all be solved by breaking contact with me?'

'There's a small possibility that that wouldn't do it.'

'How come that that might not do it?'

'It's true that I'm unable to activate it without interference from you, but this isn't my original state.' He simply raised an eyebrow hearing that. 'So if something like this shines through too much, there's a minute chance it will keep doing that whether you're here or not. I don't feel like having that happen. Even though everything's still within acceptable parameters, apparently father has a different idea on that. Make your move.' His eyes turned down again, and I got a couple minutes of silence for this. I don't think he calculated it into his plans that this is not how I was born. 'It's negligible, don't worry, I'm not breaking my mask for this.' His eyes narrowed a bit more before moving his pawn,

'You got this mask when you were seven?'

'Six.'

'Interesting.'

'If you say so.'

'Because normally it's an elongated process, isn't it? Apparently there was an event around that age of yours that made the mask definitive, that's what makes it interesting.'

'I didn't think you were interested in anyone's past, and you're playing better than previously tonight.' He started tapping his fingers against his leg, 'You're trying to find out what it was that sent me berserk so you can use that to make me lose control at the right moment here?'

'Perhaps.'

'Useless. Only my parents and grandfather remember this.'

'But you were just distressed when you entered that room, weren't you? Shouldn't you be able to remember as well.'

'Things were different back then.' I folded my legs underneath me, careful with my next move,

'Different, how?'

'I now have something I like to do. Before that I just tried to forget everything.' Those words distracted him a second, before all of his mind agreed that I wasn't talking about our activities.

'Hard to believe there was once a time where the great Illumi didn't like his profession.'

'I once was a small child as well Hisoka, it took a while before I could see eye to eye with my training.' None of what I'm saying should be surprising, but he's still listening very intently. The look in his eyes is darker than normal, but there's no dark intent. 'You're not going to hear anything from father, if that's what you're hoping.' He lightly shook his head. 'What makes you so serious tonight?'

'Nothing in particular.'

'Then why did you take your shirt off.'

'So you finally ask?' He closed his eyes a second longer, dragging a nail across his chest for a small trickle of blood to appear. He held this nail out to me over the board, but I inclined my head to it, not sure what I was supposed to do with it, 'Notice the difference?' I inclined my head the other way and wanted to activate my nen to find out the meaning behind his action, but after a minute I already saw what he meant when a drop rolled off,

'It's evaporating on its own?'

'You're deeper inside of me then I think I wanted to have you, Illumi.' He turned his hand to let the last drops evaporate while it was falling down on our game. I turned my eyes back to his wound, but it wasn't evaporating there.

'…So only when it leaves your living matter?' He gave a nod. This was not necessarily dangerous for him, but it _was _interesting. I leaned over the board, and reached out to get some drops on my finger as well. He let me do all this without protest, but intent shone through a split second when I did.

The blood didn't evaporate with me, I absorbed it. I was taken aback by this happening without any warning to being in this mode, but so was Hisoka. His eyes opened wider,

'Well that's new as well.' When I wanted to reach out and try again, he grabbed my wrist and threw it to the side. 'I may be a tool to someone with the same goal, but I am not a guinea pig if you're not giving me a healer.'

'Alright.' He raised his brow,

'…Excuse me?'

'I'll not use you as a guinea pig, I'll go look for someone else.' I stood up and turned without giving it second thought. I don't feel any different, how is this happening?

* * *

_'How very interesting that you're the one calling me this time.' I laughed at the disgruntled tone that followed before he answered on the other side of the line. I looked around a bit to see what items for entertainment were at my disposal while I awaited some expected bad news. _

_'Well I missed you so much that I couldn't help myself, please come back to me quickly.' For a second I stopped looking around, because he'd said it so convincingly that I'd almost believed it. _

_'If it wasn't for your inclination to kill me in my sleep, I might have taken you up on that offer.' _

_'Considering your death will trigger disadvantageous events for me, you know I won't kill you in your sleep.' His tone returned to normal while saying that, and I continued looking around the small cabin, _

_'If not to want to devour me one way or the other, to what do I owe the pleasure then?' _

_'Whatever it is that Illumi attacks you with, it's intrusive.' I stopped in the middle of the room, laying a hand on my hip and gave the conversation more attention. Intrusive to the point where it reaches you as well? That's bad… very bad indeed. _

_'Explain.' _

_'My blood evaporated the moment it left my skin.' _

_'… …!' That put me on high alert. Although something of that level was manageable, there was a probability it would get worse than that. 'All of you are quite intent on giving me bad news, lately.' _

_'I don't know where you are, but you better make sure to stay alive.' I heard the click a moment later. Yes, I think I'm gonna need to bother Illumi right away. _

* * *

'You didn't warn me of this.' I decided to call my dear healer again the moment Illumi left my sight. Somehow after giving his earlier warning, I felt like he should've known about this as well.

_'I'm not exactly interested.'_ No, I understood that much – the only reason he called me to tell me of these effects is because my death will directly result in my leverage over him triggering. And I'm not the only one dealing with this issue. _'You deal with that side on your o-' _ I closed my phone immediately when the door opened again and Illumi came walking back in a mere minute after walking out. In demonstration he held out his hand, and I watched closely as the remnants of one thing or the other slowly dissipated into him as well. _This is very not good. _

'Explanation.'

'Turn it off.' I watched the last remnants being absorbed, noticing Illumi was not exactly satisfied with that answer.

'I can't turn it off if-'

'Come here.' I nudged him to come sit next to me. I'm improvising, I don't enjoy doing that without a backup for my life. He did not sit down in front of me. I sighed deeply before accepting he was not doing what I told him tonight, and stood up myself, laying my hand against his shoulder and making sure I was protecting myself this time, 'You're a lot of work, aren't you. I'll see if I can find it for you then, but I can't switch it back for you.' My eyes opened wider very quickly though. Because as soon as the increasingly more dangerous becoming Illumi allowed me to sense around inside of him, just beneath a thin layer of his normal nen, there was almost nothing _but _the other. As soon as he felt this himself though, he jolted a little and increased his focus, working on calming it down. I let go as soon as I noticed that it was working, and contemplated this for a second.

There's not a chance that anything I've done would've been able to escalate it this much this quickly.

'Thank you.' I looked back up at those pitch black eyes. When he runs out of ideas to fix something there's "panic" with him, and he becomes a little boy, doesn't he. Either he throws a tantrum, or he comes running to daddy to fix it for him. Lack of control is so scary for him – he hides it well though.

'Not a problem. Still want to finish the match?' I lazily pointed down at the board,

'Just make your move, you will have me check, and I won't be able to get out of that anyway.' He turned around to walk out the door – undoubtedly to report this to Silva – his hair swishing behind him.

'You know that this isn't just my doing.' I spoke up before he disappeared,

'I know.' The door slammed closed behind him. _What _do _you know then? Are you aware that you're agitating it yourself somehow? Did you get order to agitate it yourself? Are you aware that someone else is agitating it for you? Is that even possible? _So many question, so few answers…

I sat down again and leaned my elbow on the board, laying my head down on my hand while I made the last move Illumi'd talked about, and knocked over his king. If it keeps going like this, it's not going to take more than two weeks. But I don't think Illumi will be able to take control over letting go that quickly. Whatever else is agitating Illumi needs to stop, things will get out of hand otherwise.

I tapped my cheek absentmindedly while thinking all this over. That apparently this nen of Illumi's was intrusive was one thing, but I don't know if I want Chrollo to be able to do this. That would be a one-sided, boring fight…

One by one I knocked over the white pieces. I don't mind Illumi being this way, there's more fun things to do with him than fight; but Chrollo is a different story. I'll reevaluate my goals on this. It's a good thing I have possession of half of what he needs, and I'll make sure he won't reach the other half either. The odds that _this_ will occur with the leader will have to drop significantly before I allow him to close the deal.

I sighed deeply before ticking over my own pieces as well. I don't think I have a lot of choice, do I. Or I need to trick him to fight me before he's able to use these items.

I turned my eyes to the left where the small cube was sitting on top of a small cabinet. _Perhaps just activating you will help Illumi's control. _I pushed myself off the ground and picked it up, holding it up in front of my eyes. _How do you activate though, and what will you do to my dearest toy? _

'… …' I put it down again when there was a one-sided talk outside for a couple of seconds, and the door opened once more. A dark haze strode past me without explanation. I felt amusement returning when I understood on my own though. 'You were told to stay here in case anything goes wrong again? Your parents are not here now, are they.' I lay a hand on my hip and tilted it, only turning my head a little. _You really are a kid, aren't you. _

'They're both on a mission.' I turned around a bit more when I heard the door to the bedroom opening and closing. Am I allowed to play, or aren't I? It might be a bit dangerous at this point.

* * *

_A/N_

_I'm way too pumped up for it to be 2am. This is why I have issues waking up in the morning xD  
_

_And I'm sorry kuronue D8 Don't worry, sex will happen. This is me we're talking about after all. _

_I kinda lost it when I copy pasted this here and I suddenly thought of Hisoka and Illumi being two puppies, barking at something unknown, being a bit scared xD So now they're just big puppies in my eyes, and that won't change until late tomorrow. _


	5. Glimpse

'Want to start up another game?' In the end it had been impossible for him to resist.

'I'm sleeping the remaining two hours.' I started working through my hair again before laying down on the small bed, pulling the blanket over me. I have to stop agitating this power on my own if it appears without permission. I'd started doing this to move it along from the moment the plan started up. Father's order just now had been just to continue doing it though, despite the unpredictability. Considering that we both know that Hisoka – next to having been able to help me just now – is a catalyst for activation, him telling me to stay here had put question marks in my head considering this escalation. When I'd asked for an explanation, he'd simply told me to do it. It's been a long time since I got an order like that.

I rolled to my side and closed my eyes when I heard Hisoka's footsteps come through the doorway. I didn't particularly care where he would sleep.

'I take it I'm allowed in this bed as well?' He crawled over me on all fours, nuzzling against my neck. He realizes my parents' intention as well.

'Considering there's no warning anymore for when it activates, I advise not to make any sudden movements.' He wasn't planning to – he loves to fight, he doesn't have a death wish.

'Can I ask one thing then?'

'… …' It's never just one thing. I sighed and remained silent, even after hearing his question.

'Have you ever gone against an order of your family? Have you ever made that decision?' I understood what he was unsubtly hinting at, but he has a very limited understanding of the way things go in this family. I've been deciding a lot on my own for a long time now. 'Because you don't actually see the use of what you're doing, do you?' He leant further on his elbows, moving his lips to the back of my neck. 'And the only reason you're allowing this is because you've been told to. On top of that, right now you can't threaten with that dangerous side of yours, because you feel a lack of control now that you've experienced it activating on its own once.'

'You're not exactly smart for provoking that.' If I'm agitated enough, it will corrode through his nen protection as well. I rolled onto my back, but his head still landed next to mine. 'I don't need to see a use in this, I need to get it under control because apparently father was right about it. What you're doing helps in that training.'

'For eighteen years you've been drilled to ignore it, why would you need to get it under control now?'

'I don't care.'

'But I think you do.'

'Why would I.'

'Because you don't like where this is going.'

'That doesn't matter.' I've done things I didn't want to a lot of times before I was six, and it turned out fine. 'Are you going to make it your goal now to make me see that it _does _matter? Because you seem to see it as your goal in life to make me like you.' I felt a soft chuckle vibrate against my skin. I was constantly checking myself if I was still the way I always was. But I'm guessing that if I wasn't, Hisoka would be the first to notice anyway.

'No, that would be boring.'

'So just trying to mess with my head again, like always.' I spoke up a bit more.

'Well that's always fun.'

'You're scared.'

'Why would you say that.' He shifted weight on his elbows a little.

'You're not really touching me, and you have no intention to, because you're avoiding looking at me directly.' I was correct. He shuffled his knees a bit closer, 'But you're not admitting that you're apprehensive in the face of someone strong just as much as I'm not going to say that I don't want to do this, so I'm not taking the trouble of having you say it out loud.' He stopped reacting, and for a while his chest was the only thing that moved with him. After a while I closed my eyes again to try and get back to sleep. But I knew it wouldn't be so easy with someone like Hisoka. After a minute or so, I felt the breath of his soft laugh tickle my skin again. You were looking for reasoning to be able to keep close? When you have the object you desire in your vision, you start working the same as me. No matter how quickly you forget the past, you love to have a plan. You like to be in control of the game. The only difference between us is that having control is not your priority, isn't it.

Because I realized all this now, whatever he was doing actually wasn't agitating me – for the first time since we started being this way.

'Do you want to go for another round then?' He still didn't look at me or touched me, so he knew I'd notice his apprehension and didn't bother putting up a play,

'Alright.' This apprehension disappeared as soon as he got permission, but I continued while he sat back on his legs. 'I'll be off on mission for two days after this anyway.' His face dropped immediately again, this expression I knew very well. 'I've been allowed to take my own missions for a long time already, you know this. Why would you even be surprised about it.' I laid my hands on his hips, eliciting a huff from his side.

'I take it I'm still forced to stay put?' I gave him a blank stare back, that was a rhetorical question.

'Do you want to tie my hands so I won't be able to do anything to you even when I turn?' He noticed how I'd taken control of this interaction, and even though I know he loves to tie me up, he hesitated a second before answering,

'Well, don't mind if I do.' Before he stepped off me though, he leant down again, and kissed me on the lips. When I wanted to deepen it, he pulled away again to find some restraints. That had been him taking initiative back by doing something out of the ordinary. Can't say that it was completely ineffective.

I moved my hands up above me near the headrest of the bed. It wouldn't contain me, this is just a way to remind me I need to keep them in one place.

Hisoka returned with a thick chain, and sat up high over me, chaining me with great pleasure.

'Were you told to do this as well?' I didn't answer that rhetorical question either. When the chains were bound tightly around my wrists and to one of the pillars of the headrest, Hisoka started trailing his thumb along my lips. I opened them slightly to catch it my tongue, but I wasn't allowed. Instead he leant down again and hovered less than an inch away from me. 'Seeing as I'm being left to my own devices for two lonely days, let's make tonight a bit more rough than normal.' I lidded my eyes open at him before he bit my lip, pulling it, but letting it go to travel further down. As long as he doesn't have ulterior motives, I don't mind the sex. I looked up at the ceiling…

I may had turned the tables, but I can't denounce Hisoka's words. I will work them out of my head during sex.

_'… …!' _I retracted those words when Hisoka bit and pulled on one of my nipples, licking around it. I arched my back a little into the feeling. I am not able to use my mind at full capacity while Hisoka works like this,

'How much foreplay do you want?' He smiled back up at me,

'If you don't want to die, I suggest not too much.' I breathed out the words,

'Well, let's make it count then shall we.' I wrapped my legs around his hips, forcing him back up to eyelevel, pressing him down against me firmly.

His lips rose into a grin when he realized what I'd meant to say before I said it,

'Understood.' _No drawing blood. _'Don't worry, you know there's still plenty of other ways for us to have fun~' He let his bottom lip get caught this time, and be pulled down into a deep kiss. He rubbed his fingers strongly over my chest while I let the grip on my legs go slowly to let him act out on his discontentment. My body can take what he can dish out anyway, it's he who needs to take caution.

He quickly took over possession on my lips and tongue and didn't allow me to breathe, making me rise my chest to the touch of his fingertips more. He didn't let go of that kiss, turning his head the other way to continue restlessly while he placed his legs better for more control. He started rolling his fingers around my nipples, making my back arch up, but he pushed it back down forcefully. He let go of my lips at that point and I opened my eyes to a dangerous look in his. _You really dislike the situation at the moment, do you. _

He heavily breathed down on me for a small while, devising what he wanted to do to me. I prepared myself for the moment when his eyes narrowed some more, and was just in time to save my wrists when he pulled to tighten those chains with no small amount of force. There was a small cringe in my eyes when he did this, and he very obviously liked to see that. _Well, it's not like either of us dislikes pain in this situation. _I noticed my body reacting positively to this action of his, a pleasurable tingle going through my skin from my wrists.

'Sorry about that, I needed a bit more.' He glided his hands up the loose ends of the chain, and crushed through the metal close to the restraint. _We're using whips this time? _'I hope you don't mind.'

'Why would-!' I narrowed my eyes at him when he'd smothered the rest of the words by placing one of the chains over my mouth, pinning the ends next to my head on the bed. I took a small breath before deciding to bite through that. He threw the ends away. 'That was unnecessary.'

'Not completely.'

'Gagging me has never turned me-!' _You like to interrupt me today, don't you. _I disliked this action a lot less though. He glided the other chain along my neck. I exposed it a bit more when he put some pressure on it, and he lowered his head over it as well. He pressed the chain up a bit while he licked and kissed the skin just below it. _This is not good, if he's going to do this, I probably won't be able to restrain the nen, and Hisoka's too eager to harm me. _

My legs curled up, giving myself some more room. I hate to admit it that in these situations I like to give up control, but I've stopped denying this to myself – my body obviously appreciates it – for now a bit too much.

'So easily excited.' He whispered against my skin before kissing it once more and pulling away, looking at my flushed face a second before removing the chain from my neck. I took a sweet breath, but I missed the sensation.

'Hm…' I turned my eyes his way when pleasure waned and Hisoka was thinking things through too much. But before I could command him, 'Can you sit up with the chains still around- your arms…' I already did as he asked, rolling my shoulders to the back, sitting up against the end of the bed, my legs raised and spread, a bit out of breath waiting for him.

I think it was that point where we were both finally on the same page.

He grunted a small, pleasurable sound, licking his lips, doing what needed be done first – taking off the one piece of clothing on me. He threw it to the side somewhere before sitting up over my legs, looking down on me, forcefully raking his hand through my hair, grabbing a handful and sharply pulling my head back to kiss me again. He left neither of us with a lot of breath to spare when we started this, feeling him rub up against me and slowly feeling him grow through his pants.

He had to hold himself back not to bite my lip too hard when he placed the chain in between my legs behind him, and trailed it up against my own growing erection. My legs snapped closed around his hips when that cold, rugged feeling glided along my balls and length. I wanted to snap my head back forward, but Hisoka chose to enjoy the tormented, pleasured expression while he made a twirling motion with the chain around my dick.

'You have no idea how much I like you being a sexual deviant like this.' I wanted to respond with "I think it's fairly obvious how much you like this" because of the unsubtle growth with him. I closed my eyes and let out a couple of harder breaths now and again when the chain passed particularly sensitive spots. He made sure to pass close to that a couple of times to tease me.

That wasn't enough for either of us though.

After a while of playing around like this, his fingers glided through and out of my hair, finally allowing my head to snap back against his chest, breathing hard for a second before licking my way to one of his nipples and biting down on it.

_'Aah…' _He was not subtle in letting it be known he appreciated it, and together with the heavy breathing he was able to bring out, 'But I do think you need to be rectified a second.' He pushed my head away forcefully, almost smacking it against the wall behind me. I immediately sensed what he meant, and closed my eyes in focus of pushing that nen away. I felt Hisoka leaving the bed in the meantime, getting rid of his own pants. 'Tell me when you're done.'

He said this, but he'd already placed himself in between my legs again, trailing his tongue around my dick, completing in making it hard. Luckily for him I'd already switched back, but I noticed he'd put quite the protection on himself either way. I grabbed one of the pillars on the end of the bed and felt my toes curl up in the sheets when I looked down at the redhead bobbing up and down around me, already placing fingers inside of me. This warmth in stark contrast to the chain just now.

But this didn't last very long.

He pulled away, sitting up, licking his lips while he worked himself up some more, and left me bare for too long to my likings. He was taking his sweet time in gliding his fingers around his own tip and fondling his balls as he pumped himself. He would be someone content enough to finish on his own just watching me like this, and I was feeling like stopping that from happening when he closed his eyes to the feeling. I was ready to pull the chains away before he'd simply leave me here like this, but he forcefully pushed my back against the wall before pulling my legs out from under me. My arms twisted back up in a more painful way, and this combined with Hisoka wasting no time in pushing himself in.

_'Aaaah…' _I was the one to let out unsubtly this time, wrapping my legs around his lower body, forcing him in all the way and causing him to groan as well.

'Am I allowed..?' I looked down at him, panting from the feeling, not appreciating there was no movement. But I knew what he meant, I could see it in his eager eyes. I denied him that specific pleasure this time though. _Not together with my hands being tied. _'Oh well, I guess this will have to do.' He pulled out and in again, pulling me up a bit in the small of my back so I would be hit more easily. He lay his head against my chest while I threw mine back when he didn't waste another moment and started slamming into me. He went harder and harder the louder my voice became, only slowing down once to change position. Sitting up on his knees, he pulled me up on top of him, my arms painfully stretched out behind me, and my hair falling in between us when I leaned my head down against his. I still started up movement, enjoying the tingling feeling in my shoulders and wrists.

Hisoka wrapped his hand around me, and let my movement dictate how much he pumped me. When I continued that merciless pace of his, riding on top of him while the bed creaked beneath us, neither of us held out for very long. I breathed out hard into the mess of red hair, my eyes shut tightly when I felt the excitement in his hand around me and started to slow down when I felt I was very close.

Noticing this, Hisoka took over for the last part, and pumped me harder, making me contract around him, and twitch in his hand before my voice let go one last time, and my cum squirted out over both of us, and into my hair a bit. I didn't need to do anything extra for Hisoka to help him over the edge as well, the contracting feeling around him had been enough, and together with the loud vibration against the skin of my chest, I felt him shooting me up deep inside.

Tension slowly started to disappear in that moment, but it wasn't enough.

Hisoka pulled me off him, and threw me back down on the bed with my legs still spread, leaving me panting it out on my own.

'Make sure you're normal again, and let's do that again.' He said that, but he still put on extra protection in order to lick the cum off my chest, trailing his tongue down around my spent dick, and even around my balls, down to my entrance where his own cum was oozing out. He trailed his tongue around the muscle, making it impossible for me to focus on switching the nen inside of me. _This was already training. _'I think we're both up for another round, aren't we.' He didn't leave me with enough breath to confirm this, and wanted to continue right away before lack of any kind of protection against Hisoka would take over my mind. 'Thank you for this courtesy.' He closed his face in on mine again, licking away a couple drops that had spilled from the corner of his mouth. 'Let us continue.'

* * *

_This is boring. _

Things had turned that way very quickly as soon as Illumi had left on the mission.

I sighed looking down at my phone. Chrollo wasn't letting himself be bothered, and neither was my dear healer. Getting hold of the rest of the Troupe was impossible with just my phone, so that fun wasn't happening either. I could try to walk away without the Zoldycks noticing, but I'm not so stupid as to underestimate this family. They most probably all have a blind spot somewhere, but I don't actually know them as well as I do Illumi, do I. I _do _know that if I walk out of here with them noticing, I'm not getting anywhere near this family anymore.

No matter how I look at it, that would be a shame.

Still a day left until Illumi would return. _So many strong people here, and I can't fight any of them. _

I sighed again, and turned my head to the small cube. That thing is no fun either, it took me about ten minutes to activate that. I just had to find the right crevice, and use the right amount of nen and force. It unfolded itself afterwards, making it a strange, small structure, emanating a dim, dark light. I can tell it exudes something, but I'm not sure if it's supposed to do just this or that it can do more with the other item present. Maybe what it's exuding will have a significant effect on Illumi, but for me it wasn't doing anything.

I lifted a finger, sending a small amount of nen towards its off button again, and watched it fold back into itself. _You're strange, but not interesting by a long shot. _

I guess I'll just take a stroll along the mountain then, because inside here, nothing was going to happen anyway.

I stood up and walked outside deciding that finding the famed building where Illumi had experienced this first breakdown of his would be a worthwhile endeavor.

* * *

Last night had become a bit troublesome.

Because Hisoka'd been insulted or angry at the fact that he held very little cards in this game, he hadn't held back anything, and it had resulted in a couple of injuries that put me below a 100% capacity.

I absentmindedly rolled my wrists just before I reached my destination. If I hadn't used my nen at a certain point, both my wrists would now be broken. He'd refrained from scratching either of us open though, knowing that blood didn't actually help me keep control. It hadn't kept either of us to still do everything that was allowed though. I rubbed over my ribs as well. I'd had to stop him with a lot of force when he almost broke that. Broken arms or wrists I can work with, broken ribs impede my job too much. He hadn't exactly made that shack more livable for himself with any of this, by the way.

All in all though, I can't deny I enjoyed those two hours. It was weird to do all of that without actually being agitated by him, but not unpleasant. Next time he's going to be the one tied up though; although pleasurable, he needs to know his place in all of this.

I stopped in front of the small building just outside of the specified town and looked up at it, trying to sense strange presences, but I didn't pick up anything yet. This was strange, wasn't he here yet? I'd been told to meet here for the specifications of the job, and I'd been paid even a bit more than I'd asked for even before having delivered any services. I'd used daytime to get ready and be here on time, and this was someone desperate for help - he _should _be here.

I put myself on guard more than usual, and pushed the wide doors open, closing them behind me. When there seemed to be no traps in the building itself, I stepped away from the doors and walked out into the middle of the small, open space, keeping note of my surroundings. I know I am at the exact, agreed to time.

'Is keeping me waiting or away from something part of why you paid so much money up front?' I spoke up, setting my hands on my hips. I activated my en again to do a more thorough search when I didn't get an immediate answer. The moment it expanded I heard a voice from in front of me, I turned my head left slightly, and saw him morphing out of a far, dark corner. I blinked at the sight of him. Strange that I hadn't detected him earlier.

'Thank you for coming.'

'You hired me with a lot of money, of course I showed up, you knew this already.' I raised a hand in gesture before dropping it again and inclining my body a bit more his way. 'You disguised your voice well. What's this about, because you haven't hired me to kill someone.' A lot has changed since we first met, he has a lot less hostility to my presence now and is actually asking for me.

'No I haven't.' I saw the Kurta stepping a bit closer again before he continued. You're poor at hiding your fatigue. 'I need you to find someone and use whatever means to free them.' I blinked down at him again. Something like this again with him? He looked slightly uncomfortable with my altered appearance though – but I've been taught to use that whenever the job requires contact, he should understand.

'Rescuing people is not part of my job. Is it too hard for you to say that I need to take care of whoever's keeping them captive? You can just rescue your friend on your own afterwards.'

'… …' When silence stretched for a couple seconds longer, I took it he agreed to it being this way, but was just unable to say the words. Normally I'd say that it would be that way for him, but I'm very well aware of facial expressions with others. _You're scheming something yourself, your friend getting captured was just not part of the plan. _He was focused and anxious. I don't really understand why he places so much importance on others anyway.

Although flawed with that, Kurapika is not unintelligent – why can't he find this person by himself.

'Who am I supposed to find, and what information do you already have?'

'I need you to find Leorio. I have very little information of where he could be, all I have is this.' He took a phone out of his pocket, throwing it my way. The first thing I noticed when I opened it got most of my attention, but I still dutifully clicked through the messages for clues. While I was doing so, I commented without looking back at the blonde,

'Well this explains the level of healing on Hisoka. It's easy to get leverage on you though.' He ignored my words. Hisoka's not someone who'd care about killing this friend even if Kurapika would stop healing him – but his vision is clouded with fear.

'You're more in his mind than anyone else at this point, I figured you'd have a better idea of where he might be.'

'Ah, yes, I have a good idea, this is an easy mission.' I returned his phone when I'd taken in all the information I needed. This is a four-way chess game, isn't it. And although some parties are working together, all four of us are too individualistic to not have plans no-one else knows about. This can all escalate very easily. 'Regularly meeting with Hisoka, and calling me in for help on this will make you easier to find for Chrollo and for them to accomplish their goals. There's also no reason for me to keep quiet to either of them that you asked me to do this. I think Hisoka will notice either way if his leverage is gone, by the way.'

'Don't worry about my motives, just succeed.' I raised an eyebrow when his tone turned cold just before he made himself scarce again. He's definitely killed a person since last I saw him. Even for the Kurta this was extreme behavior. Still he shouldn't be so scared that he'd risk exposing himself like this. He's not supposed to be _this _irrational.

Saving his friend will free him of the current leverage Hisoka has over him, but I doubt Hisoka would be unable to get new ones.

Of course Hisoka's not forcing him to give him the item right away, else there'd be no chance that Kurapika would help him. So he must have some kind of plan to get rid of the clown before the time comes.

'… …' Even knowing all this, this behavior was off. He's not an innocent bystander in all of this.

I turned around and left the premises again to start taking measures for the mission.

I'll keep it in the back of my mind that he's planning something. It seems this time Hisoka may be in over his head though.

* * *

Well this was… not as exciting as I thought it'd be.

I looked up at the large building, overgrown with the nature surrounding it.

I took a couple steps closer, slinging a stick towards the dilapidated building to see if there had been put protection up around it. Because I'm not going to mess with protection the Zoldycks put up. The stick didn't bounce off anything though, so I tried to make nen contact with it to see if that would set anything off, but there was a no to that as well.

This put a smile back to my face. _Seems like this is going to be easier than I thought. _

I pocketed my hand again, and took a casual walk to the front door. I had to use quite a lot of force to pull this small door open though. Wouldn't expect any differently from this family. I stopped putting the effort in when I could walk through, and left the creaking door open. I coughed a couple of times when the expected dust started to blow up with my footsteps on the cracked, cemented floor. I brought a hand to my mouth, and stopped a couple of steps into the building, letting my eyes adjust to the dark. Because there was no way a building as abandoned as this would still have-

-working lights.

My eyes opened wide in surprise when high above me, the old lights started flickering on one by one, leading their way about halfway the building, putting me on guard. But I didn't move from my spot. Because a second later I noticed a known presence after expanding my en. Given that it _was _known, my attention went back to the space around me. I dropped the hand in front of my mouth and took the look around. Because according to my dear Killua-kun, it should've been clean of any trace.

But it was quite the opposite.

The stench of death was quite noticeable – which was strange considering everything should've happened seventeen years ago, and since then it should've been quiet with Illumi until a couple of months ago. The scenery before me was suggesting otherwise.

'I'd expected you to come here.' The man belonging with that deep voice passed me by in a calm pace, and I watched him going in a specific direction.

'Illumi seemed to be under the impression you were on a mission.'

'That's none of your business.' I changed my mindset to not agitate Illumi's father too much – their demeanors are not exactly the same. Silva holds very little of Illumi's playfulness, even though he tries so hard to repress it.

'You did not cover this up, so I'm guessing I was supposed to find out?' He clicked on the back lights as well, uncovering an even more horrendous sight which made my heart jump in delight and I couldn't repress a small sound in appreciation.

'The story going around is that something distressed Illumi when he was seven, and that he cleaned out this room completely of prisoners we'd sent him. We're responsible for this story ourselves.'

'How much of it is true then?' He ignored my words.

'As far as Illumi's concerned, this is what happened, and this is what he will be told for the duration that you are here.' He turned back around to me to make the threat come across, but that had been unnecessary. I gave him a slight nod, and crossed my arms. He looked up at the most prominent piece of this room, and I followed his sight, not able to hold my curiosity completely,

'These corpses are quite fresh to have happened seventeen years ago.'

'That part is true, it did happen seventeen years ago.' I raised an eyebrow hearing that, and had to wonder what was really going on here. For all that time, this secret had been kept from even Illumi himself. Why was I now allowed to know of this? Am I perhaps not allowed to leave anymore after this?

Well, I did come here out of my own volition, didn't I. I smiled a little to myself realizing that.

'The room had also been cleaned out completely, there wasn't a trace left after he was done. It wasn't until weeks later that traces started to reappear.'

'Reappear?' _That was even more peculiar._

'Cleaning out is impossible, it stays right here.' He looked back at me, but I didn't know what to make of this. So that meant in that other place the corpses will reappear as well? But I thought that he dissolved material into nen and then into himself, just like before he left. Does that mean that if my skin hadn't been healed it would've appeared on its own again?

This is more complicated than I thought.

'It seems to be impossible for them to return to their original state completely, so whatever wounds he has inflicted on you will most probably be permanent.' I took in this new information. _What decides what comes back and what not, though. _

'Why is this nen surfacing again, surely I can't be so special that I'm the sole cause?' I gestured, looking back at him, but he turned away to kill the lights in the back again. I pouted at that action, I'd much enjoyed seeing that carnage. Especially the corpse suspended against the back wall who looked like she'd been pinned there with a thousand needles – only without any needles present. I much liked looking at that impossibility. That poor woman's limbs hadn't exactly been in the best of states either – the ones that were present of course. It had been interesting to see all of that in this half-state of decay.

'You're not.' I returned attention. 'It's been happening more frequently, but you're a good catalyst.'

'More frequently?' He didn't answer that, but the implications were that Illumi was not always aware of when he did this. Considering what happened and what Illumi told me last night, I don't find it strange Silva's taking these actions now. If Illumi's natural state is not what he's now, and that other side is shining through without there being control over, of course you want to find some way to control it if it's not letting itself be repressed anymore.

That means there's the possibility before he became this way, he _was_ that other thing? Then the distress started when his nen was released, and he was unable to control it.

But they confined his little brother when he showed dangerous powers, why was Illumi trained to learn to control it? Because he was the firstborn?

Silva stopped in front of me a second, looking down at me,

'Your job is what I told you it is; draw it out and get it under control.' I confirmed that I would with the look in my eyes and kept my thoughts to myself.

'And Illumi's not supposed to know any of this, right?' Before turning the front lights off as well, he gave a short confirmation, adding,

'If we find out you have, measures will be taken.' The door closed behind him, leaving me in the pitch dark.

'Hmph.' I let out a huff before turning around and switching the lights back on. Because this was way too interesting a sight to bask in in the dark.

As I switched it back on, I kept my eyes on the switch a little longer though. Surely what I've felt with Illumi was my body being dissolved, and him absorbing, and I've seen the same happening with that dead animal yesterday. Why would it leave him again to make a permanent manifestation?

Considering the timespan, the bodies should've returned to the other location as well. But I haven't sensed a decrease in his physical or nen abilities with him whatsoever since that happened.

I turned to switch on the rest of the lights again, and looked at the suspended corpse. The bodies _are _real. Is the power decrease only noticeable with his other nen then? Are they such different entities? Then basically what he does when he eats this living matter, is temporarily powering himself up?

What kind of power increase are we talking about anyway? Because the aura surrounding both this and the other location were quite impressive. Is it even considered an increase or merely an anomaly?

I shuffled a stray foot out of the way to reach the suspended corpse and smiled up at it. The details of torture on this poor creature were exquisite, more attention had been paid to this one than the others. Fingernails were missing, and I could tell the difference between where she'd been flayed with bare hands and where she simply didn't reappear again. My, is that only the pupil missing from her eye? He didn't have any tools when he did all of this if I understood correctly – so he also made nen needles out of nothing? These are not powers you've ever shown me, Illumi…

This is making things more and more interesting though.

I felt my grin grow and let out a low laugh in satisfaction over all of this,

'I think I've made the right choice in following you here.' _I can't wait to see what potential lies in you controlling what you've been born with. _

I stopped my admiration when once I opened the doors again, I noticed I had a missed call. Considering who it was, I dialed back right away.

'So much contact we have lately.'

_'You're on your own now.' _My smile dropped again. And today was going so well…

'What are you talking about.'

_'I'm sorry, wasn't I clear? Let me rephrase it. I've had Illumi take care of your leverage, so you can take care of your own wounds from now. Darling.' _

'Oh well, ha-' He hung up before I finished my sentence. I sighed, looking down at my phone. Not that I still had a lot of use for him, but it would've been nice if I'd have been able to keep a hold on him until I got the second item.

The search has been reset…

* * *

_A/N_

_(I was too tired for the sexscene, let's start with that xD)  
(If by some off chance I'm not anymore tomorrow, I'll still write it)  
(Edit: Obviously I now wrote the fucking sexscene)  
(Kinks, kinks appearing everywhere)  
(I want to regain Kuro's love)_

_But stuff is happening ohmygosh *squishes all your faces*Look at that!_  
_Look at stuff just happening_  
_Wow_  
_A more intense Kurapika_  
_A pleased Hisoka_  
_Silva appearing (I don't think those two would ever get along or see eye to eye)_  
_New "rules" surrounding Illumi's powers (I hope you can still follow it a bit xD)_

_Goodnight for now~_


	6. Intruding

The mission had gone exactly as planned, the only hitch had been that I'd started absorbing again without warning. But by simply repeating what Hisoka had shown me before, it was subdued without much trouble. Those captors still had been taken care of with little problem despite the mishap – although they did like to put up a resistance - and Hisoka's leverage was gone just like that. Kurapika hadn't wasted any time in taking his friend away for treatment, but had given me a long, hard look before he left.

_'Why are you waiting? Weren't you eager to save your friend?' _

_'… …' _

He hadn't even given me an answer before he disappeared, and I'd inclined my head looking through the window where he'd disappeared. That had been concern in his eyes, but the reason behind it could be for anything; the Kurta worries about a lot of unnecessary things. So I'd shrugged it off. The only strange thing being that he'd most probably already killed someone but still had asked me to take care of these three. If he'd wanted to know the location, he should've asked for Milluki.

The only reason this had taken more than one day though, was because of traveling distance. I'd barely even taken the time to torture those captors for insight into Hisoka's network, I wasn't really interested. They didn't look like they knew a lot anyway. Considering the redhead, he keeps his network separated from each other anyway. It's what we do as well.

I don't think he even cares his leverage over Kurapika is gone now that he's where he wants to be. Although he seemingly has doubts about the nature of his game, he knows he's not getting away from us, making a healer on the outside redundant.

Also considering the timespan of this mission, I didn't find it strange that I got a call from him before I even returned to the mansion. I stopped and took the call before reaching the gates,

'I know you're excited, but I can't teleport, Hisoka.' I started to casually walk the remaining distance, placing a hand on my hip,

_'So you were hired by my dear healer, were you.' _He didn't sound completely amused..

'Ah, you found out already? Did he call you himself? But you won't need him anymore anyway. And if any of us do, we will be the ones to take care of the healing.' In the distance I saw the gates appear in my sight. It had become near evening, maybe I'd taken too much time torturing anyway.

_'You're not planning _with_ him, are you?' _

'Of course not, what would I have to gain from that considering you're already confined to our premises?'

_'Point taken.' _He's paranoid over something like that that would never happen? You're having a worse time on our premises than you thought you would, aren't you. I gave a short wave to the guard before laying my hand against the gate and pushed it open without effort.

'Was that all you called me for, because I'm entering our territory now. You're even more impatient when you have nothing to do.' Closing the gates behind me, I sharply turned my head to the right, and stopped the call before I could get an answer. For a second someone appeared to be standing there, but he was nowhere to be seen now. Not even expanding my En did anything for that.

Curious, I have quite some range. I'll inform of this, because not even Hisoka can disappear that fast.

My phone rang again before long though,

_'That was rude.' _

'You don't sound insulted though.' I started my way up the mountain to the mansion, and heard him laugh softly. It didn't sound like he was outside, I'll check surveillance with Milluki later.

_'I may have acquired some interesting information.' _

'This is concerning the reason you're here?'

_'Yes.' _

'Chrollo contacted you again that he has the second item?' He laughed again, simply giving a vague answer in return,

_'We're starting training tomorrow.' _I stopped in front of the mansion a second later, pushing the door open to go to my room to rest, if Hisoka didn't have other plans again.

'You're not telling me the plan until tomorrow, are you.'

_'Be well rested.' _I hung up while he was saying that. Hisoka still likes to waste time with taunts such as these. I don't think he'll ever learn they don't work on me, or he just likes to do them anyway. Considering him, it's the second. Walking up the stairs and going through the hallway, I sighed when I noticed my door being slightly ajar. Taking into account he was still able to make a call, I guessed he didn't encounter my parents. They will not take too kindly of this action, but apparently he's more needed than I'm aware of that he's not locked up for use in the first place.

That wouldn't exactly make someone like him cooperative either way though.

I set my fingers against the door and pushed it open completely, seeing the redhead sitting on the large chair in the corner. He turned his eyes up to me. _Either you're very eager, or you managed to make the time without me interesting in one way or the other. _The slight stress over the phone suggested otherwise though. Are you just happy to see me? That's also very unlike you. I don't think I appreciate the manipulation being done on you, it makes you incredibly dull.

… …

Huh…

That was a strange thought.

'You're saying you want me to be rested, but you're only going to try and tire me more with the way you're looking at me.' The corners of his lips slowly raised,

'Just trying? Do you still underestimate me?'

**###**

'I have to say I'm surprised you'd be so bold as to enter our mansion without permission. Considering the state of your clothes, I'd say you ran into some difficulties along the way?' I leaned back some more in the large chair, leaning my head on my hand, looking at the door he closed behind him. The trip had been more perilous than anticipated. This can't be just for enemies invading, there's too much defense over the rest of the mountain for that.

'You take your training very seriously.' After all the dull hours spent alone, coming here to greet Illumi personally had been worth the effort though. I'd gone back to the carnage once again to investigate some more, and also called for someone to check the site of his other carnage – _there were indeed half-fleshed corpses_. This had been enough for me to get some interest back.

_What kind of power are you actually housing? _

'Have I ever given reason for you to think otherwise? The anomaly here is you, who's not a professional but can still withstand the same.'

'Hm.' I huffed, turning my eyes to Illumi when he started undressing. _A power increase or change gained through sucking out the life force and even using techniques you shouldn't be able to? _'Was that curiosity towards my past, by the way, or merely a statement?' _I want to know everything about it. _Mah… it's guesswork though, I don't know the exact nature of what you gain by eating that nen.

'I'm not interested in your past.' _That would make two of us. _It would've been amusing to dangle around the subject though.

'I'd say I'm interested in yours, but that has been fairly straightforward, hasn't it.' Not as straightforward as you like me to think if you were different first though.

'Yes.' My eyes followed down when he dropped his pants, and he stepped out of it, obviously getting ready for a shower. I licked my lips looking at that finely toned ass. Oh how many times I've already been allowed inside there, but it doesn't seem to tire. Being able to bring our dear trained, single-minded assassin into ecstasy as the only one, _does _feel too exclusive to give up rights to it. 'Are you here to disturb my shower, or sleep?' I blinked my eyes back up after he'd turned around,

'Why not both?'

'Make a choice.' He crossed his arms in defiance,

'Why? You can last for more than one time, I'm very well aware of this.' He sighed before giving his answer,

'I'll see you after the shower.' He walked into the bathroom a second later. I stood up and called after him,

'That's not very efficient, is it?' I stopped in the door opening, watching him turn on the water. With all the traps I'd had to go through to get here, I couldn't help but wonder if there were any here – or around whatever corner,

'I want this blood off me before I do anything else. You won't be able to make me as dirty as I am right now.'

'That sounds like a challenge.'

'It's not.' He stepped under the water as soon as the temperature was to his liking, his back turned towards me again. _I want to run my fingers through that hair and slam you against the wall over and over. _I repositioned myself in the doorframe when that visual reached excitement, and I did my best to focus on the reason I'd actually risked my life coming into this mansion for. Although very pleasurable, I know when not to taunt fate for sex that I know will be available at any time. _Hmm~ but that fine ass is asking for it… _

'Why are you really here?' Ah, beaten to it,

'Glad you asked.' I took the one item out of the single piece of clothing on me that was still in once piece, and held it up in my hand, 'I actually wanted to start something tonight so we could continue tomorrow.' He looked back to check what I'd gotten out of my pants pocket,

'You're already starting with that? Is that even useful without its counterpart?'

'I figured out how to activate it to do _something_, but all it seems to do is exude one thing or the other. I'm guessing it will do wonders for someone like you.' I walked out with the small cube, putting it on the nightstand. It's strange, I hadn't expected something as normal as that to be in this room, to be honest.

I sat down on the bed, leaning my elbows on my knees, and folding my hands under my chin. I didn't take my eyes off the small cube.

To be honest, next to Silva's new information, everything was becoming quite interesting but I was not really sure how all of this was supposed to work.

Chrollo had told me his intel was solid, but I had to wonder what kind of person had given him this intel, and how he'd acquired it. If this person knows about the item's combined effects, then there _must _be someone else walking around with the same kind of power that's inside of Illumi. Considering Chrollo's sure that our Zoldyck's natural talent is the same, I'm guessing either the giver of intel or Chrollo himself has been witness to it before.

But then why had this person not been found and experimented on by this family yet.

It does not make things any less strange. The head of the spiders is unwilling to part with information on this, considering it's not needed. However…

…If this person knew so much about these objects, then how did he lose them, or did he merely part with it because he didn't need it anymore and that collector paid an exuberant amount of money for it?

I picked it up again, at the same time listening to the sounds in the bathroom to be aware when Illumi would appear again.

I can't denounce other reasons for parting with the items though; for example that it's not necessarily an increase in power and Chrollo merely told me this to make me help him, and that the previous user was killed for it. Or that the increase is unable to be sustained inside a human body, and the previous user killed himself with it.

I wouldn't count it as unfathomable to think Chrollo either believes to be able to sustain it, or uses it for only a short time to achieve whatever he wants to achieve with the spiders. I can't say I completely understand his motivations in that area – his actions can be predictable, but the reasons behind this are privy to him alone.

I leaned back on my hand, twirling the cube around in front of me. Such a small thing, what will you do to our dear Illumi-kun?

Silva rejected this power first, but now that he's accepting it, I have to believe he's under the impression Illumi will be able to endure it – at least until there's control over it again. He puts his children through great risks, but not if there's no chance that they will survive. I will not appreciate it if a nice toy like Illumi will be ruined by this.

I will not appreciate it if a nice toy like Chrollo will ruin himself for whatever reason either.

I stopped the twirling and put it back on the nightstand when after a couple of minutes the sound of water disappeared. I cracked my neck before standing back up when I heard the footsteps. Although I got more information, uncertainties are gathering around this whole ordeal, and I only know enough to be able to do exactly what I was brought here to do.

Well played.

Well, at least I've been able to let someone verify that when he lets himself go completely, corpses will always reappear. That half-state he gets into with me is not the same. _I don't feel like my blood evaporating to evolve though. _

'You were exceptionally obedient for your doing.' I huffed giving my answer,

'I have one or two things on my mind.'

'Odd to say when your focus is completely on me, considering you're in our mansion, in my room, after two days of boredom.' Finally emerging from the bathroom, he threw the towel for his hair away. It was still dripping slightly, and sticking everywhere against his skin. He pulled it back before making the final steps my way.

'Well, being your own employer brings its responsibilities with it.' I raised my hand, stroking a strand of hair back out in front of him, letting my finger glide through it. As soon as I'd done so though, he moved it back again, deciding to ignore everything and grabbing my face to pull me in for a kiss. Surprised out of my breath for a second, but not unamused, I greedily wrapped my arms around his bare waist. I opened my mouth, letting the tips of our tongues find each other, inclining our heads to deepen it immediately. I still let my hand reach up and entwine my fingers with his hair though, and pulled his head back sharply by it so I got his throat offered to me. A small gasp escaping Illumi's lips, made me lay my lips against his throat, and started sucking on the sensitive skin while I could feel both his breathing and heartbeat in my own throat. His hands slid down my chest, landing on my waist, and pulling me with him against the edge of the bed. I bit down in his flesh before he pulled away, sitting down on the edge. Feeling his tongue trailing down, I placed myself in between his legs. I raked my fingers up through his damping wet hair when I noticed he not once used his hands to give me some freedom. _You have quite the powerful and agile tongue, Illumi-kun. _He even pulled the pants down with his teeth. I'd like to take credit for teaching him all this, but he's actually becoming creative himself.

I stepped out of it when he pulled it the ground with his hands, before they slid back to my ass, gripping me tightly. He teased by hovering over it though,

'You don't have a healer here, I suggest you protect yourself better than last time, because I'm not being tied up again.' I threw my head back and had to laugh at the timing – this statement coming out of him with his eyes on my dick.

'Don't worry, I'm fairly fond of it myself, I won't risk it.' He looked up a second when I looked down again, and I could see the annoyed responses in his mind, but he kept quiet about it nonetheless. Instead, while still looking, he decided to wrap his tongue around my tip, pulling it into his mouth. _'Aah~ yes…' _I let out unsubtly, breathing out deeply. I know that everywhere here there's surveillance planted, and it has to be in this room as well. I'm so glad Illumi cares as little about that as I do.

His hands moved up and down my skin, squeezing and parting my cheeks, moving one hand back to the front to fondle my balls and pump me a bit.

I have to say I got lost in the feeling a bit more than usual because of where we were, and it did not take Illumi very long to get me hard. Usually I stretch this more… I felt his tongue lick up my length all the way to the top, taking me in completely. His warm throat caused pleasurable vibrations around me. Distracted by that eager feeling, he caught me by surprise when he didn't stop while he pushed a finger inside of me. My usual sounds stopped a second, and I opened my eyes, looking down at him. _So you pumped me just to moisten your fingers? What a devilish thing to – _

I was halted in my thoughts when a second finger pushed in, scissoring me, not even finding the right spot inside of me, just preparing me. _Aah~ but the magic of your tongue is too mesmerizing… _

'I thought you were the one that protested being conditioned like this.' But if he's preparing me, then he's already hard himself? He pulled away on both sides, looking up at me. I looked a little further down first though, my grin growing wider when I noticed that he actually was. _At least the conditioning on _your_ body has been excellently done, if I do say so myself. _

'I'm not conditioning, you're just going to be bottom tonight, or would you rather not have had preparation?' I bit my lip looking down at that flushed, slightly less stoic face, and was unable to resist anything of him.

So I inclined my head, letting hands slip away from his hair, and pulling his hands off me. Noticing that I was willing for a change, he motioned me to give him the room to stand up. Without touching each other, he stood right in front of me, walking us back to a clear piece of wall – a rarity in this room. Although I was agreeing to submitting, I was slightly hesitant about what he was planning to do. Still, just before I hit the wall with my back, he slammed me violently against it, rubbing his dick up against mine. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them against the wall as well, setting his lips on my neck. Remembering that the smell of blood would not help to keep his aura in check, I decided to refrain from taunting him.

He had no trouble doing that to me though.

He let go of my wrists after a while, licking up to my ear, giving me the command,

'Wrap your legs around me.' It was in such a commanding and wanting tone that I had to remind myself it was Illumi saying it,

'Ah, but this is fine as well, isn't it?' Hearing the first and last protest, he slid his hands down, strengthening his hands around my waist, lifting me effortlessly, and slamming me against the wall harder when my legs had snaked around him. The air was knocked out of my lungs. Half the time I feel like he's merely getting back at what I make him do while he's submitting, but there's prominent proof that he thoroughly likes both positions. And that prominent proof was positioned right at my entrance, even before my arms had found their way around his shoulders. I started whispering in his ear, 'Do whatever you—_aah!_' But I was cut off as he didn't even let me the room to lower myself, pulling me down over him. An equally satisfied sound exited his throat as well though. 'Well, you're feeling forceful tonight.'

'You're more submissive than usual, of course I'm taking advantage of that.' I chuckled close to his ear, but I didn't get a chance to revel in anything but how much Illumi apparently wanted to dominate me tonight. Angling himself, he rubbed my dick up against his abs as well, and I twitched both against as around him. That he appreciated that was clearly heard in his voice before he slammed me in a more pleasurable way. And if we were repaying debts either way, I lay my head against his, and clasped myself around him when he pulled out a bit further again. The muscles in his lower body hitched all the way when I did that, and his breath staggered against my skin. He didn't let that stop him though, instead he decided that he very much liked this, and slowly repeated the movement, hitting me better than before. I breathed out as hard as he did this time. I had to do my very best not to claw into his back or bite his ear at this point – but if he's enjoying it so much, then I'm not provoking it any further.

I didn't stop what I was doing, even when he started up a pace, doing his best not to crush my hips with his hands in the excitement. _I think I will need to do my best more with dominating if I want him to listen again after this… _

I grabbed his hair tighter, making him unable to move his head anymore, and threw my own back when the pace became merciless and breathing became harder. He slammed his fist next to me against the wall and slowed down after a while. He's not used to having to do this while this excited, is he. There's only so much he's experienced with his client – it was all controlled.

He pulled his head, forcing me to let go of his hair, breathing hard. I chuckled softly before snapping my head back again, deciding that if he was unable to restrain himself any longer, that I wasn't going to do so either. I pushed myself up and down again on top of him, ushering him to continue. In the end he couldn't resist anymore, and set his teeth in my chest before finding the resolve to allow himself the pleasure and finishing it as quick as his body allowed it. His teeth let go of me when breathing became a necessity again. The deep grunts exiting him were the only warning I got when he pressed against me completely, slowly moving to ride out the pleasure his lower body was giving him. I let out a louder scream when I let myself go as well, my legs clasping around him for dear life while my body let it be known I'd very much liked our activities and contently squirted out over the both of us in shocks. I laughed softly and took a couple of deep breaths enjoying the aftermath. _I do like this, but my preference will always be the other way around. _

It took him a while longer to regain some composure again. I was the first to be able to react again, removing myself and putting my legs back on the ground. Illumi's fist stayed connected to the wall though, and his head nuzzled up to my neck. I glided my hand up his back to the back of his head. I'd have loved to pretend that this was a cute moment of it being too much for Illumi, but that was not the case.

I pulled his head away from me forcefully, simultaneously pushing him away. He raised his head and took a deep breath, pushing the nen away again. I lifted my fingers to the place on my neck, but even though I'd felt the sensation, it'd been cut off in time; I'd used enough protection against it.

'You held out well this time.' I took a look at my hand for a second longer before turning attention back to Illumi. He was having a bit more trouble than usual to get it back under control, and my amusement dropped. _Should I do the same as last time? Was that needed again already? _

When after another minute he responded normally though, I smiled in relief.

'This is getting troublesome, you've activated it too many times with me already.' He lowered his head again, looking back at me. 'Until I have more control, we will not have sex again. Perhaps that's good motivation for you to make the training efficient.' I should be disgruntled to hear those words. But the actual fact that sex with me is the one way in which he can let his control go is too amusing to me.

Besides, control is supposed to become harder, Illumi-kun, you know this as well. This is not a ban, this is insecurity, isn't it.

'Mah~, I can wait.' I calmly answered realizing all this, leaving for the bathroom first, Illumi following close behind. 'I'll activate that cube in a minute.'

'Appreciated.'

* * *

_A/N_

_Do you love me now, Kuro? I've also added the finished sexscene in the last chapter for anyone interested in that sadism :3_

_But oh man, I think I like writing from his perspective together with Illumi's  
Yes, this will always be my hxh otp :3_


	7. Freak on a leash

Waking up in the morning in my own bed with somebody else in it wasn't a usual set-up for me. There had been moments when I was younger where I'd allowed my brothers to join after a particularly hard day of training, but even that had been a rarity – because usually I'd been one of the persons having put them through it.

Having Hisoka next to me in the early morning certainly did not belong in that rare picture either. I looked behind me after having shuffled my legs off the side of the bed, and reclaimed all of my hair from under his arm. He must be very pleased with himself that I'd allowed him to stay. He's never off-guard though, most certainly not in this mansion, and right now he was only in half-sleep.

But when have I become so casual around Hisoka that I allow him to sleep next to me, convinced that he won't kill me? All this stuff surrounding our physical activities is unwanted. For the way I've been raised, this kind of comfort around anyone – even family – is a bad thing. But my parents are actually enforcing this to get control over that power. They're _expecting_ me to get close to someone, and not just for show like usual. What do they expect will happen after this training is done? Because I'm not waiting to feel attached to anyone outside the family.

It's odd, that with this unclear goal set in my training, that I feel "comfort" about anything. In here it's father and Hisoka with their own agendas, outside it's Kurapika and Chrollo with their own agendas, by all means I shouldn't be able to feel "comfort" any time. I should've sent Hisoka out after the sex.

Ah, I still need to check in with Milluki about that strange intruder, might as well ask him to put surveillance on the Kurta as well – the deviance in his behavior might become a problem in the future. Although he's currently not doing anything to inconvenience us, it might be wise to keep an eye on at least him. Keeping an eye on Chrollo is unfortunately near impossible.

Now that I was awake again, none of that comfort remained though; the only thing I'm currently sure of is that I won't be driven to my death by my own family, but like always that I'll have to keep on my toes to survive – that's nothing new. That I'm supposed to survive with the help of someone…

I turned my eyes back to the cube. Last night it'd expanded out, and glowed a dull, blackish light. Am I supposed to feel different because of this? I can sense it's there, but that's it. Should I try to activate the power now? I _am _not completely back to myself yet because of the clown, so I might as well try on my own.

I stood up and took the thing with me, taking some distance from Hisoka; he's not essential in stopping me either way, he has even less of an idea on how to do that than I have. Besides agitating me there's little reason for him to be here.

I put it back down on the ground on the far end of the room and sat down behind it against the door, facing him. I slowly closed my eyes, taking up the memory of blood yesterday to start flipping the switch.

It was disturbingly easy to have that alien feeling take over again, but considering our goal, that was a good thing. Besides, if it was able to flip without me noticing, of course it wasn't going to take a lot of effort giving it actual permission. It didn't take me more than a minute before my standard powers were replaced with the other nen completely. The difficult part here, was preventing myself from giving in to what it was demanding me to do.

'… …' I strained my muscles some more, fixating them so I wouldn't move from my spot. This nen, it seems to have a chameleon type quality; I flip back and forth between it, but there's still a change in power even though it doesn't seem to multiply.

It was the moment where something I hadn't felt before entered me that my survival instincts told me to put a stop to it.

Unfortunately it was also this point where all that there was left to do was to let it go completely berserk. I've just unintentionally crossed a dangerous border. _Is that what this device is doing? It's ushering me to stay in this nen? _What will happen if I'm able to stay in this power without attacking anyone? How will it be in comparison to my normal strength?

'That's enough.' I opened my eyes and looked up at Hisoka when he turned the device off, but it did nothing to where I currently was. To be honest, at the point Hisoka decided to interfere, it started to feel so fluid and natural that curiosity started to push away the survival instinct. 'Don't do any of this on your own. This may be hard to hear, but we'll have to cooperate.' He was saying this, but he still kept himself at a distance when I rose to my feet. He looked disgruntled. But not even that was going through me consciously. I raised my lips into a smile. There was not really anything holding me back, but I wasn't "hungry" at this point, and Hisoka wasn't challenging me. That was all there was to it. I raised my hand and clawed out my fingers, noticing that my aura stood wider than anticipated. Interesting indeed, because the amount of nen was still the same. 'Well, if you're going to continue anyway, at least try to contain yourself a little.' He pulled the box away with his nen, shortly making contact with mine – which seemed to be a very bad thing.

Something akin to an electrical shock went through me, and threw me in a half-state where it kept flickering back and forth. I'd felt the same last time he helped me turn back, but not to this intensity. I tried to keep focus on Hisoka in front of me, but this flickering was heavier than my body could handle apparently, and I lost consciousness for a second.

I slumped down to the floor, and forced the change to go over completely before something like that would happen again. It took longer than I wanted to allow it, but after another minute or two, I was back to normal. _Changing back after crossing the border is apparently not allowed, I don't think I like that. _

Hunched over on my knees, my arms having kept me from smacking to the floor, I kept my eyes closed and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down completely.

'Well that was interesting.'

'That is a way to describe it.' Although there was no amusement in his tone, his presence wasn't appreciated anyway. I've never once fallen unconscious from anything, and my training hasn't exactly been easy. I'm far from having control over this. 'You said you had a plan to control it?' Although the feeling after having switched had felt good, I don't appreciate the fact it doesn't allow my own nen to exist. Making the switch isn't becoming more appealing.

'I think you need a break first.' He squatted down in front of me, and I grabbed the hair hanging around me, moving it to the back as I sat back up. Hisoka's mouth dropped a bit when I did, and when I gave him a questioning look, he did the same as before I went on mission, letting me feel that underneath the surface I was still in that other mode, this time only a small shock going through me. _You're an intruder, hiding yourself. _I closed my eyes a second to turn that back as well – that level I can push back. 'One of your eyes had turned white.'

'Ah.' He already answered before I could ask how he noticed without sensing my nen. I reached up to the eye he'd pointed at, and glided a finger along the edges. Physically there was nothing different anymore.

When Hisoka stood back up, I had to say it though,

'You have no idea how to control this.' He huffed and closed his eyes, reaching out a hand to help me up, but I refused the assistance. 'You're depending on my sense of control.'

'Seems like I'll have to get myself educated a bit more though.' I decided not to respond to that, 'Perhaps continuous contact with other nen is a good way, because going halfway did not seem to do you good.' Not exactly, no. 'I'm guessing that it won't work in later stages though, else this power would be useless. Let's just stay at this level a bit-' He retreated his finger first when he pointed it at me again, and then his entire body. The tip of his finger had started losing skin. Seeing that, I reached back up to my eye, holding my hand in front of it and willing it back once more.

'I suggest you keep that box at a safe distance.' I responded calmly when everything went back to normal again, but calm was not what I was.

And neither was Hisoka.

'I don't think we have a choice anymore in our tempo, do we.' I shook my head while he turned around and picked the closed cube up again, putting it away. 'I'll figure out a way, don't worry.' He grinned back up at me, but there was very little amusement in it. I'm guessing that he doesn't like the idea of Chrollo developing any of this.

Hisoka walked past me out the door a second later, not even making an attempt to touch me. Although we haven't fought with my flipped switch, the nature of those other powers would make it a one-sided battle, wouldn't it.

I blinked a couple of times, snapping myself out of it to get dressed and pay a visit to Milluki. It will be Hisoka's job for now to find a way to control it, so I'll focus on keeping an eye on what his former healer is doing. He has to be aware of this deviant behavior as well, but not believe it consequential enough to do something about it. Your lackluster attitude is what's going to kill you with the amount of enemies you have, Hisoka, not a strong opponent like how you wish to go.

* * *

_Aaah~ this is quite the troublesome situation indeed. _

I opened my eyes up to the scarce, slow moving clouds to put my thoughts in order. The top of the roof had seemed like the best place to do so, but I was still mostly drawing up blanks on helping Illumi through this without killing myself.

I'm very much interested in seeing this through to the end, but I think a healer is going to be a necessity. However, one will not be contacted until either I'm about to die, or someone else. Looking at the missing skin on the tip of my finger, I full well realize that the kind of contact I enjoy most with Illumi-kun is really limited until he gains control one way or the other. I mean, he barely contained it last night, and this morning hadn't exactly made it better. The… "thing" inside of him really wants to get out, doesn't it.

I laid my hand back down on my stomach, looking back up at the sky. Is that really how Illumi used to be? I mean, I can understand they'd train him to suppress it, but to the point where there's practically two different entities?

'Hmph.' I smiled and closed my eyes again when remembering what kind of family I'm actually dealing with. Besides that, Illumi's specialty is disguise and alteration, so it's not unthinkable this would be the way that other him is suppressed. That independent moving white eye I did not appreciate though. _I know you're a chameleon when it comes to your appearance, don't become the actual animal. _

Now, how do I stop this from happening…

Because I don't think continuous contact with his nen is very appealing, also considering the fact that his nen is infectious and I don't want my blood evaporating to evolve to the point where it also happens inside of my body.

'Say Hisoka, did you know?' My thought process was interrupted a second later. _Well speak of the devil,_

'Hm?'

'You actually need to be useful or else there will be consequences.' I laughed softly when after narrowly escaping the mansion hours earlier, Illumi had decided to find me again. Apparently I'd missed a couple of traps that had been set up on my way in. I think I've seen every one of them concerning the path to Illumi's room by now. He leaned over my head, casting a shadow.

'To be useful I need a plan first, don't I?' I slit my eyes open to him. 'I thought that calming down first would be a good idea either way.' I either need to find out why he's been prone to being activated without him noticing, or I need to figure out how to help shut him off when things are in danger of losing control. I'd hate for a falling out to happen when I'm near. However, I very much have a lack of experience concerning this power of his, and it's keeping me from thinking of anything. The only thing I can actually reinforce is making it comfortable enough for him that he's willing to switch completely. But for that, I need to convince him it's all going to work out in the end.

'Do you have one yet?' I shuffled myself up some more to close our distance, but he straightened his back again when I started to lean up on my elbows. I pouted up at him, but all he did was wait for an answer. I hung my head and sighed when I noticed he wasn't up for a bit of playing. _Just a kiss would've been alright. _It's going to take quite the convincing, isn't it.

Illumi left me alone for the entire afternoon though, somewhere I'm curious what he's been doing – what does he do when he's not working? Is training really all he does?

'Well, we need to experiment on how to turn your switch off more effectively. Besides that, I just need you to tell me what _you _feel is happening during all of it.' First of all, he needs to believe I'm on top of this, and we're severely lacking in that area – he's not been subtle in letting that be known.

I looked back at him when he decided to sit down next to me. _I can't blame you for being tense in all of this, but it's not exactly helping. _Although sex usually relaxes you a little, we can't use that at this point. _Such the shame…_

'We're not doing anything anymore today?' My lips pulled up a little,

'You're free for the day.' He pulled his legs up and loosely lay his arms around his knees. A teacher once again, aren't I. I think I liked last time a little better though.

I mimicked his position,

'Are you sure you'll make Chrollo's deadline taking your time like this.' I laughed when I heard that question,

'You're so anxious to just get it over with that you're using _that _as an excuse?' I got a threatening look back for that when he only turned his eyes my way, and I lifted my hand in apology. When he didn't retort, I turned to look back over the mountain and daylight slowly fading over the treetops. 'Have you been agitating the power on your own more often?'

'Yes.' I let out a small, displeased grunt when I heard that answer.

'Been told to do that, haven't you.'

'Of course.' _I don't think I like whatever plan you have for my toy, Silva. _Because this won't end well if it happens without a little control. You as his father should be aware of this.

'Aaah… you're too tense, Illumi-kun, we need to relax you a bit.' In the end I decided to just say it. He gave me a short look before he didn't hesitate to throw his leg over me and push me down flat against the roof. I blinked up at him surprised a couple of moments before I huffed and responded, 'Did you do that because _you _see it as relaxation, or because _I _do.' I saw he swallowed his usual response that it didn't matter – because he knew it did, and changed the subject instead. _Just don't start this game unintentionally, I feel like surviving the day. _

'What did you intend then?' I ignored that he very easily admitted he was tense. He probably saw it as futile considering it was so obvious.

'Next to going into that berserk mode or having sex with me, what do you do to wind down when you're tense?' He didn't bother to move away from me while he was thinking this over. Being in this position I was still unable to resist letting my hands travel up his butt though. He didn't even push them away, keeping close eye contact, only thinking about my question. _You're an interesting creature._ 'Not that I mind, but you're taking a while to answer. Don't you have anything else?' He blinked a couple of times, before inclining his head and giving me the short answer.

'No.' _Well I guess that someone so bound by duty doesn't really get tense about doing what they're supposed to... _'The only times I needed to relax I used the other nen.'

'Well… perhaps sex with me is out of the question, but some masturbation could help.' The look in his eyes where he was considering this was too cute. I reveled in it a bit too long when he leaned back up from me, but I grabbed hold of his waist before he could go. 'Or how does torturing sound?'

'I don't get pleasure from torture in itself, it has to be for a mission.'

'And I don't think it helps if I give you that mission, does it.' He shook his head. This could be problematic. I don't exactly know a lot about his personal life. _Do you actually like violence, or is that really just because of the fulfillment of a mission? Would you like… regular ways of relaxation? You Zoldycks are a tough crowd. _I sighed to myself when I noticed my train of thought was leading me nowhere.

'You're having trouble coming up with something?' Every bit of subtly was missing from his tone.

'Well at least you take pleasure in seeing me helpless, don't you.'

'Ah, you might have a point.' _I don't think I like the sound of that… _I quickly changed the subject.

'Do you perhaps know where Killua-kun is? There's some fun to have there, isn't there.'

'Yes, I know where he is.' Next to the look in his eyes becoming increasingly more dangerous, I was impressed that he knew. The Kurta had hid himself and the boys pretty well. Seemed that he found out the little trick the blonde had used during the mission then. Made me wonder why Danchou had still been unable to find him though. _Are you stalling for something after giving me a time limit? That would be strange. _

'Don't look at me like that, we can just follow him around a bit, I don't plan to do anything to hurt him.'

'You want to come along?' He pressed me down again with one hand when I wanted to lean up on my elbows,

'Well, I'll be accompanied by you, surely you can hold a leash on me?' Gears were turning while the force on my chest slowly decreased. It disappeared completely when he grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me to sit upright and close to him. I have this feeling that I'm only going to like a part of what we're going to do.

'You explain your reason to father, if he allows I have ways of taking you with me.' _No, I definitely think you're still using seeing me helpless to relax tonight. _The look in his eyes was telling me _that _much. Either way though, it was bound to be more fun than just hanging around here, drawing up blanks. I want to visit that demented building again soon…

… No, I don't think Silva would appreciate it if I'd lead Illumi to that other building where corpses have been appearing again. I'm not suicidal.

Too bad though.

'It's a deal.'

'There was not really a choice, but alright.' Hearing those words, I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer a second to bite him in the ear. That small sound entering my ears was probably all I was gonna get for a while, so I reveled in it a second before letting go and licking and kissing it.

I let his hair glide away through my fingers when he stood back up from me. _Oh yes, I like this view as well. _

'Get off this roof and I'll contact father.' I panned my eyes back up to his face and gave him an innocent smile before he disappeared from my sight in a flash. He needs to get back to the point where he feels like he's in control, or else I'm going to be the first collateral damage. I'm sure I'm being used as that either way though.

I pushed myself back to my feet and looked down.

I'm doing a lot that I don't enjoy doing for the couple of things I do enjoy, don't I.

Oh well, the pay-off's most probably worth it.

I made my way down in a second, following the focus of my interest to get permission from Silva.

* * *

Hisoka convincing father hadn't taken long. Apparently as long as the means meet the end, it's alright with him. Plus we both know it's not hard to keep Hisoka from doing anything unwanted as long as I have him close. We have our methods for this.

'I know I suggested we get a pet, but I don't think you understood completely.' He sounded displeased with the measures taken, even though he'd been allowed out. There's a limit to his submission for pay-off, I'm very much aware of this. That only convinced me more to do this though.

'Well, you liked the collar so much, I didn't think you'd mind.' I looked down at a disgruntled Hisoka squatting next to me on the edge of the roof, keeping eye on the entrance of the hotel Kil was staying at. It hadn't taken Milluki long to find him. Considering Killua currently believes he's untraceable due to the Kurta's words, he's not going to detect the surveillance on him so easily.

'Hmph, if you're mocking me already, I think relaxation is working.' He refrained from touching the collar as per instruction, but I could see he wanted to take it off anyway. Although I implemented it on one of the collars he once bought for me – which he never stopped delivering to me – it's among other things fitted with something we use to train the dogs with. Every time it's touched, the pins on the inside will bury deeper into the skin. If you touch the buckle, it will tighten to a stranglehold - all of this can be remote controlled as well. It's useless to try and rip it off with your hands either way. Before even Hisoka can remove it, he will have choked or touched the collar itself so much that his neck is pincushion. Nen touch included of course. I added a small feature for punishment if he attempted to walk away, which is that if he doesn't want any of this activating, he needs to stay within a certain distance of a device that's lodged behind my ear. He won't get anywhere near that without me noticing.

'If we're still here for Killua-kun, there he is.' He lazily pointed down at the hotel doors, and I turned my eyes to see him and Gon exiting, seemingly without a care in the world. When they turned left, we both moved on to the next building.

'How were you able to find him anyway?' This time he kept standing next to me, pocketing his hands to keep himself from wanting to remove the embarrassment around his neck. I should have used a normal dog collar, that would've been worse for him. I think I actually have to agree with him this time though, human pets _are _more fun.

I placed a hand on my hip, looking back down at my little brother, answering Hisoka,

'Kurapika's using a trick he learned from using his In chains, being able to transfer it to others by now. It wasn't hard once I realized that. He used it at our meeting as well.'

'That doesn't tell me how you found them.'

'Well.' He grunted at hearing that answer. Not surprising, none of this was amusing to him, mainly annoying. Yes, I think he was right that seeing him like this helps to… lift my mood.

I blinked after using that term in my head. It felt strange to even think it, but I agree that getting my mind of the fact I'm pushed into something extremely uncomfortable did help. We watched Killua walk down the street, seemingly without a care in the world, with Gon close behind him. He was leading the way, that was new.

'He's been slacking off lately. He hasn't done any extensive training since he returned from Greed Island. I'm going to have to force a situation.' The intent next to me increased within the second before he remembered we were supposed to be stealth.

'Already have something in mind?'

'Ah, I figured you liked hearing that.' We moved to the next building without a sound when they walked off too far again and turned a corner. While still walking on the roof to follow them, I continued. 'I have a couple of plans when everything happening now has been resolved. Is that also good motivation for you to figure out a way to control this?' He didn't answer, but I didn't need to look around to know his answer to that. He has a deadline for Chrollo, I doubt that he's stretching it, so he doesn't know a lot about this either.

'Should we follow them into the building?' A couple hundred meters along their journey they'd walked into another hotel, but I raised my hand that we could just wait.

'This is where the Kurta is currently staying, no need to worry.' Silence stretched on a little. Both between me and Hisoka as with the activity of Kil. They were probably not going to go out anymore, at this point it's more interesting to move closer to the actual room and monitor it using that trick Hisoka mentioned.

'What did you do all day?' I stopped my movement before it started when I heard the question and looked around at the redhead.

'That's an odd question coming from you.' A grin grew on his face, but his eyes stayed fixed on the building.

'I just missed you so much.' You're saying it as a joke, but you're frustrated you don't have a better grasp on the situation, do you.

'Not likewise.'

'Hmph.' He huffed getting that response, but didn't continue the questions.

'We're here to calm _me _down, but you need it more, don't you.' He didn't answer that either. He's obviously disgruntled everything's taking more effort than he thought it would. I can't blame him for that; I'm taking up a whole lot of effort, and he won't even fight me in the end. All that's waiting is an uncertain fight against Chrollo. So our sex must be really amazing for him that he's doing all this for mainly that.

I sighed before deciding to give an explanation either way to pass the time. He needs a reward, he's more productive that way. _Usually you're able to get your own rewards though. _

'There might have been an intruder last night, Milluki has been set on investigating.'

'An intruder? How unusual.'

'Unusual doesn't cut it, we never have intruders that can bypass the surveillance, our butlers and us.' It's unsettling on top of everything else. By now Mil probably has contacted our parents for this, and I've given this task to him completely. I'm not concerning myself with something I can't do anything about with the tasks already on my plate.

'No luck yet then?' I shook my head. 'You didn't even catch his appearance or aura?' When I shook my head again absentmindedly, he decided to pan his eyes back to me. 'Isn't that impossible? Are you sure there actually _was _an intruder?'

'You're suggesting I was hallucinating?' I reacted insulted,

'I'm suggesting that if there was someone like that, you've acquired quite the troublesome enemy.'

'There's a reason I was gone all day.' He let out a small breath before I decided to take the direction of the hotel either way.

But I had to stop halfway down when I noticed the four of them exiting the building after all. Hisoka landed flush behind me on the small ridge I was balancing on. Apparently this Leorio was staying with the Kurta now as well.

'Ah, look, my previous leverage.'

'You don't need leverage on him anymore, and it's very easy to force him either way.'

'Well, with your family's unpredictability, a back-up doesn't hurt.' I grabbed his hand before it found its way to my hip. For someone who's aware of what could happen if control was lost, he's really eager for physical contact with me.

'Do you need to have sex with someone else in the meantime, because you know you'll probably die if we go all the way at this point.'

'Hmm~….!' We both stopped this interaction instantly when our attention was drawn by the Kurta who'd released his aura and looked straight up at us. We'd been completely concealed, how had he….

…I sighed when I realized that didn't matter - we had to relocate from the point the others followed Kurapika's line of sight and four pairs of eyes looked up at us. That would attract attention from random others as well.

'How peculiar.'

'Indeed.' A moment later we disappeared from our spot and went back into hiding, giving up on following them the rest of the night. That Leorio had almost started yelling at the sight of us, Gon had already exclaimed something, and Killua had gone on-guard. But it had been Kurapika again to attract the most attention. 'What do you know about what he does in his free time.' We stopped a couple of buildings away, Hisoka just behind me.

'He doesn't really let himself be followed around.' I turned around at hearing the answer. Hisoka had been sincere, 'He doesn't do anything in particular when he notices I'm following.' He shrugged, not being able to give me more information.

'Then can you tell me what he meant with "Have fun with each other as long as you can"?' He'd mouthed those words to us before we were gone, his intent clearly on the extreme again. Hisoka's hands relocated to his hips, his entire expression told me he was unamused.

'Who knows. Considering they all looked happy, I don't think the infection is deteriorating him any further. He might be referring to what you're becoming and what kind of effect that will have.' He knew nothing.

'He has killed.'

'You noticed as well.'

'No idea who?'

'No.'

'We're not getting anywhere with this.'

'No we're not.' He shifted weight on his leg. This is not helping to calm me down. Kurapika has just challenged not just Hisoka, but me as well – he should know that's a bad idea.

'He's arrogant.'

'He's crossed a line, it tends to make you arrogant.'

'You're referring to taking the liberty of taking a life?' He nodded, 'Is that also why you became arrogant in visiting me after missions?' He started laughing when he heard the words,

'That was more you allowing me to cross the line. But let's return and try a different way of relaxation.'

'Ah, you thought of something?'

* * *

_A/N_

_SLEEP? WHO NEEDS SLEEP WHEN YOU HAVE COSPLAY DEADLINES TO MAKE 8D_

_(am I still in the clear? Is it still Monday somewhere in the world xD)_

_But god did I love putting Hisoka on a leash, you have no idea.  
_

_Well, even though I'm on an adrenaline high, I'm still gonna try and get a couple hours sleep anyway, so good night ~_


	8. Training

I hate to admit it, and I won't verbally express it, but Hisoka's method had actually worked - even though it was more him just venting his frustrations. On top of that _he_ was more relaxed as well, although his reactions after the method had been a bit off. In a couple of moments it will be a lot easier to try and flip the switch again, I just have to take these victims with me. These three don't have information to give anymore, so I'm allowed to kill them.

In the process of picking them up, I also got a message from Milluki that Kil had shaken his surveillance again already – I'm figuring that was the Kurta's doing though, he's more focused at this point. According to Mil, there was no new information that could be used, but I'll judge that for myself after this training is done.

* * *

_'We're doing something here?' It had taken a good couple of hours to return again, and it was well into the morning by now. The collar was itching around my neck, and I'd had all I could take in having to submit to these less than rewarding activities. Even though we'd had sex before his falling out and I've gone far longer without, I'm being denied around every corner. The amusement with Illumi while this collar was on had been good for _him_, but I've had enough._

_'Well, the mansion's kind of dangerous, isn't it?' I turned around when he'd stepped inside as well and already removed my cuffs. _

_'You're planning on having sex when you know you can die? That's extreme for you, and it won't exactly relax me.' He inclined his head, crossing his arms, _

_'I have a method that will serve our purposes, just let me-!' I was stopped giving my response when he snapped his fingers, and the pins in the collar pressed marginally into my skin. _You're having too much fun doing this. _I gave him an unamused look, _

_'You're unnecessarily playing with your life just because there's little pay-off. Instead of keeping doing this, how about you tell me how to satisfy your needs.' _

_'… …' I blinked a couple of times in surprise when I heard that sentence. When I raised my hand to my mouth to suppress a laugh, he snapped his fingers again, and I felt the pins pierce my skin. That was a very short-lived amusement. 'We're not really getting anywhere if we're only trying to service the other, are we.' He gave a short nod, agreeing, 'So how about you take this collar off and you let me do what I had in mind.' I opened my arms in offer, making Illumi relocate his hands to his hips, _

_'You actually have a plan to keep yourself safe then?' _

_'I'll be safe enough.' I took a step closer and grabbed his fingers when he wanted to snap them again. This was getting old real fast. 'Although I know you love seeing me submit, I'd very much appreciate it if you took this collar off.' Of all things, you _should _know I don't have a death wish. There's not big enough a pay-off to get now to risk something like that. _

_'Alright. Let go of my hand.' He finally seemed to understand after that, and pushed a couple of buttons on the device behind his ear, making the collar pop loose and the pins disappeared from my neck. He stopped me from taking it off completely though, and pressed another button to disarm it all the way. He then tossed it away to a random corner, and did the same with the device behind his ear. 'So what was your plan?' I saw him looking at the pricks of blood dripping down a little, and I quickly made sure that became invisible. _

_'Trust me.' I grabbed his wrist and it took me a couple of moves before I was allowed to push him to the ground. I sat on the small of his back, holding one arm behind him and clawing the fingers of my other into his hair. I say allowed to, because if he'd continued to struggle, I wouldn't have been able to do this. That was the only trust I'd needed. Step one complete. _

_'Do you actually _have _a plan?' Illumi turned his head to speak up and turn his eyes towards me while I still had a firm grip in his hair. He was not void of danger. _

_'It's very simple.' I grinned down at him. 'I've been lowering my guard a bit too much, I just need to treat this as a fight.' _

_'Ah, you'll just snap me out of it sooner.' _

_'Exactly.' As soon as he understood, I let go of him and shuffled lower on his body, lifting his ass up in the air by the waist, _

_'That won't work for very long, you get distracted easily.' He lifted himself to all fours when I spread his legs a little to glide my hand in between them to the front. _

_'Well, then the less talk, the better, right?' He let out a breath when he felt my fingers contouring him. Good, that means you're willing to at least try. 'Believe me, we'll all feel better after this.' I can tell Illumi's uncomfortable with intimacies, so sex without visual contact should be better. Too bad though. _

_I pressed more firmly against his crotch, massaging the area, and it didn't take long before Illumi turned his head back to the front. He seemed to understand the concept of finishing this quickly, and let himself get excited without inhibition. His excited breaths and willingness had a good effect on my own excitement as well, and I groaned at the prospect again. I had to make sure to not get lost in that feeling completely though, not tonight. I retreated my hand, and slid them around his hips, pressing myself firmly against him and opening his pants. I hooked my hands under his shirt first though, and glided that up so I could kiss and lick that bare back instead of annoying clothes. I grinded up against him from behind, getting myself more and more excited listening to those small breaths, and feeling the slight contractions in his muscles. _

_When it took too long for him without being touched though, he leaned us both back up and slid his shirt off completely, throwing it away into the mess that was still this shack. _

_'If time is important, I suggest you do what I like most.' My lips landed next to his neck and my eyes opened a bit wider hearing those tempting words. _

_'You're making it more difficult the bigger our contact area is though.' I whispered to him. _

_'You're a nen expert, it shouldn't matter.' I groaned pleased and nuzzled into his hair, licking my lips. _

_'You make such the strong case.' He helped in moving his hair over one shoulder, pulling his pants further down himself. _

_'It'll only work if you're excited yourself.' _

_'That's not a problem.' I grinned and took the room to open and pull my pants down as well, laying the hand on myself, 'Just give me a minute.' I wrapped my free arm around his chest and pulled him back a bit, playing with his nipples, and breathing heavily close to his ear. It's not usual that I help myself like this, but I can't say I object to letting my hand stroke myself with someone else present. _

_After a couple moments he lifted his hands himself, laying one over mine and gliding it up around his neck, letting his head fall back, allowing me to stroke all along it. I could feel his pulse increase so close underneath the skin, and I ran my thumb along the length, exuding pressure that made him breathe harder. His other hand raised to my head, grabbing a handful of my hair, keeping me there while my fingers wrapped around his neck. _I think I need to make this quick indeed if we're doing what you love most. _I already needed to put quite a protection over my skin, and alert you just now. _

_'You get so excited so easily with this.' He didn't react to that. I can't deny that seeing him like this didn't work for me though, it's such a huge amount of trust that he gives that he doesn't have in me. 'But let's get started before it drags on anyway.' I let go of myself and his neck, and straightened our positions, placing myself at his entrance and pushing in without preparation. I breathed out hard against his skin when I was allowed the sensation again. Yes, I do believe I prefer entering you over the other way around. _

_I took this moment to calm down a little though, and reminded him to switch back to his normal nen once again. He reluctantly took the moment to do this before we continued. I cooed a thank you in his ear before I slid my hand back around his chest and up to his neck, while my other hand found its way around his dick. _

_What Illumi loved doing most required quite a lot from me though, but I took satisfaction enough in his reactions. _

_I slowly thrust inside of him, while I made sure he became good and hard himself, feeling and hearing his breaths when he lay his head back against my shoulder. _

Ooh~ Illumi-kun, there's nothing I love more than seeing you like this._ I closed my eyes in delight, but realized I really shouldn't dawdle. _

_'Let's do this then, shall we.' He got a very short moment of relief to catch his breath before I increased the grip around his neck just enough to make him short of breath and I could feel his heart pumping harder to get blood through. I licked along a free part of his neck up to his ear, and bit down on it. My fingertips itching to press harder into his skin. _

_It's not often that he allows me to do this and the first time he discovered he liked this was when we'd had a short fight again. Since then there are moments, but letting me do this at a point where I have more reason to end him than not… _you really have lost all sense of danger around me, haven't you. _It's either that or you have a better grasp of my intentions then I'm aware of…_

_I can't say either one of those is a turn off though. But we're not stopping here..._

_'Just keep making those delicious sounds.' I whispered through my teeth as my other hand glided up his length. I rubbed my middle finger along under his tip, feeling the result in his neck and the increasing expanding and settling of his chest. I let his ear go and lay my lips against his skin, closing my eyes to savor in the sound when I pressed the tip of my index finger down into the other opening. I groaned out loudly when I heard his body wanted to do that as well. I pressed in further, keeping my middle finger running along the tip. His pulse increased so rapidly that I grabbed his neck more tightly in the excitement, and I had to keep myself from biting him again when he pulsed around my dick. _You never really last like this, do you. _But that's the whole idea today. _

_As soon as I'd pushed my finger in halfway, I stopped paying attention to that and kneaded his neck, settling on a certain tightness of grip while I thrust into him from behind. Being allowed to just let it go completely instead of drawing it out is nice once in a while, isn't it. _

_The strained sound exiting his lips while he rolled his head against mine made me decide not to build up anything anymore at this point, and I pushed in as hard as my body wanted to. I took on a merciless tempo feeling all those excited vibrations and pulsing against and around me. I let my voice out completely, and felt I increased the grip around his neck some more, absentmindedly stroking my free fingers along his length. _

_'Aahh~ Illumi…' I got addicted to the feeling a bit too much though, and noticed I still needed to protect my skin. I slowed down a couple seconds when I felt I was close, and Illumi even closer. But he never let himself go until I would, so I breathed out hard when pulling back before finishing it and nearly strangled him while the pulsing around me helped me over the edge and milked me out completely inside of him. If I'd still had grip on his ear I might have torn a part of, but now all that happened was a loud, satisfactory sound each time I squirted out inside of him. It took me a good couple of seconds before I could refocus enough to pull Illumi over the edge as well, and started moving my finger in and out, the rest of my hand pumping him as far as I could. He pulsed so strongly around me that I thought he'd cum immediately, but he held out so long this time. _I'm so proud of you.

_Once I squeezed tighter around his neck to the point he couldn't breathe anymore at all, I closed my eyes to the choked noises while I pulled my finger out and pumped him out completely. In mere seconds I felt the twitching around me, and tension in his lower body increase to the point where all he could do was let go. I squeezed out the sounds his throat wanted to make while he covered my hand with cum. _You always cum so violently when we do this, I love it.

_Although every time I'm allowed to do this I want to enjoy it as long as I can and stay close, for today I needed to retreat as quickly as possible. I pulled my hand away from him as soon as his cum had left his body, and I alleviated the grip around his neck, pulling out and shuffling back. I decided to keep the nen protection up a little while longer. I watched Illumi fall over on his hands, rubbing along his neck and rubbing himself off. _

_'Thank you for the request, that was quite enjoyable.' I licked my fingers off, watching him working on gaining control. 'Did it help a little in relaxing you?' Semi rhetorical question, there was quite a lot of proof on my hand. _

_'Yes, thank you.' I chuckled hearing the strained answer. _

_'Well then…' _

_'Give me a second.' He stood up slowly with his back turned towards me, his voice returning to normal after taking a couple of breaths. I took closer notice to his actions when his hand raised to his eyes, but when he turned back around, there was nothing to see anymore. _

_'You're clear now?' I asked casually, rising to my feet and pulling my pants back up. _

_'Yes, it wasn't hard this time.' _

_'So I guess we can say duration is a factor.' I lay my hand on my hip. _

_'Yes.' He fixed his own clothes as well, moving his hair to the back again. _

_'After that service, would you care to join me for training?' I made a curtly bow, asking for the eldest son's permission for a change. _

_'What's your first goal?' He suppressed a minor surge again, _

_'Keeping you in that state after you've let yourself go like you did when I was teaching you for other activities.' I straightened my back again, watching Illumi approach me,_

_'We'll need victims then.' _

_'Do you have some in the torture chambers?' _

_'I think there are two usable. I'll bring them out. I'll take you to the hall where I was first allowed to do this, it should still be usable.' My smile dropped. By all accounts I should be interested in going there, so any excuse for not doing so would look suspicious. I don't really feel like getting to know these "consequences" Silva spoke of. 'Then again, there's more suited buildings closer by, follow me.' He picked up the collar and its device before leaving the door. _

_That had been a close call. _

* * *

'Three people? Is that going to be enough to sate your appetite?'

'It will have to do.' I threw the three barely conscious people on the floor of one of our training halls. For the sake of the nature of this training, it'd been disarmed before we arrived. It wasn't as big as where my first falling out happened, but with just three people that wouldn't matter. Twenty people take about forty minutes, so three should take no more than six. 'It's actually better there's only three, it's about controlling it _after _I'm done, after all.' I locked the doors closed behind me, Hisoka following my movements. I still have little faith he'll know what to do when things go wrong, but at least now he's more motivated not to let me die. Letting him do the asphyxiation earlier incidentally was a good test for that.

I actually do enjoy it though. There's been a lot of incidental discoveries of preferences over the months, what we just did were just two of those. He's always so happy when he gets to do that, I basically use it when I need him more obedient. Even then not that often, because it depends on a level of reading his intent I don't often succeed in. Seemed like we both felt like it just now though.

I reached up to my neck. I can go without air for a long time, but he'd started squeezing off the blood circulation a bit too much. Perhaps I'd submitted him too much in the end with the collar. The outcome had been good though.

'Do you need them awake?' Hisoka knelt down besides the one that showed the most consciousness, and lifted his head by his hair.

'Not necessarily, I will be controlling them either way.' He shrugged realizing this was true, and let the man's head fall back down against the floor. Except for the electrical lights, nothing was placed in this room. There were air vents high up on the walls close to the ceiling, and surveillance was placed. I'd asked if someone was going to monitor us while this happened, but the task had been passed down to grandfather considering apparently he'd taken care of the last falling out as well. I'd been sent off with a message,

_"Just stay in there until you're done, I'll tell everyone to steer clear." _That's all I needed to hear.

'I take it there's no safe place for me?' Hisoka walked to a far wall and casually leaned back against it crossing his arms, already knowing the answer.

'No.'

'Will you attack me then after those three?'

'Yes.'

'I'm supposed to confine you with my bungee gum after you're done eating, then?' He lifted a finger, activating his nen. I simply nodded, and he lowered the finger again. 'Do you need any more preparation, or should we just get started?'

'Just hand me the cube and we'll begin.' He threw it across the space and I caught it standing in the middle of these three waking people. The one most conscious started to get a notion that he was better off being tortured than being here.

I activated the cube, putting it to the side. I twisted my neck, cracking it a little.

This was different than before.

This is a different kind of letting go, because I know that after my appetite is gone, I can turn back without a problem, it's automatism. So with at least three of these meals, it should be easier to control it.

'I suggest you put on some more protection.' I knelt down in front of the victims, switching my motivation to getting control back by letting go for a brief moment. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. By now this other nen inside of me was more than willing to take over when given the control, and the switch had never flicked so easily. My first instinct had been to try and switch it back just as easily, so I did.

I opened my eyes again and blinked a couple of times when that had gone without a hitch.

'What happened?' I heard Hisoka's voice echoing from the far end.

'I changed and switched back.'

'Just like that?' I nodded, straightening my legs again. 'So it's dependent on your mindset?' I nodded again. 'Repeat it.' That was exactly my intention.

I hung my head and closed my eyes again, switching to that same mindset and letting the power do what it wanted for a couple of seconds longer before flipping it back. It was harder this time. Duration really is a factor when it comes to not satisfying the hunger.

I decided to test this time limit a little more, and held it turned on for half a minute before going back. That seemed to be close to the limit.

When extending to a full and authorized minute, I was not able to keep my sanity any longer though. My conscious mind was forcefully pulled to the back far enough in that amount of time that I was not able to make the decision anymore.

**###**

I kept my distance as safely as possible, but seeing him letting go from this close by was not making me more comfortable. I'd already determined an escape in case that would be needed. This aura seeping into every corner and crevice of the space was very impressive, but also something I'd rather have more distance from. Instinctually.

I think I agree that this is a chameleon type nen. There's not an increase in volume, but there's more condensed power in the same amount. Never during any of our encounters had his eyes changed color or had claws sprung from his hands.

I also hadn't seen this last time he went this far.

These are all new developments, this nen is evolving. It's going to be important to keep him being able to change back. Or at the very least pull his mind back, because I don't think that part is working right now.

I huffed pleased thinking that. I do like the animal side.

I cocked my head, avoiding a piece of flesh that was slung my way. I stepped aside to keep it from flopping down on my shoulder.

His actions are nothing new, there's no difference in what he's doing here and what he's done outside. He caught my interest a bit more when the second victim was grabbed by the neck and smashed into the wall so he'd stick there on his own. He didn't live long after that had been done, but Illumi still took the freedom of maiming him. These guys hadn't even been able to get close to him without disintegrating. I think they preferred death above all else now that they'd seen what was being done to them.

I turned my eyes to the half-eaten body that was still breathing a bit behind Illumi.

'Hm..?' My attention turned to just in front of me when I noticed the third one trying to do a combination of running and crawling my way. Well, I guess I'm still the better option than Illumi at this point, aren't I? I smiled down at him as he clumsily made his way. The hysterical screams from both him and victim number one desperately trying to breathe were nothing really interesting to me though, not compared to the aura and actions of Illumi near the back. So I simply attached my nen to the guy trying to reach me and slung him back to where he was supposed to be. Ahw, I think I may have dislocated his shoulder, that'll make it a bit too easy for Illumi, won't it. Although there's little resistance either way.

Looking back at that long-haired beauty of a monster, I was just in time to see him doing his conjuring trick after all. He raised his hand, all fingers stretched, nen seeping out of the tips and taking the form of his pins before leaving his body completely. He grabbed all of them, and stuck two in the dead eyes, the other three up through his lips, sewing them together. This wasn't manipulation. Silva and Zeno may have told him this wasn't a specialist ability, but I'm very much doubting their words with this combination of skills. Illumi wouldn't be able to do this without it being that. _Making something from nothing is not your innate ability… _

I watched intently when Illumi handled the one trying to escape by extending his free hand and repeating his former trick, pinning him through his neck against the wall. The impact would've merely smashed his face, but the force of speed had snapped his head back, and his head basically hung by a thread after the impact on his chin had pushed it back even further. The look of horror in his face when last what he saw was Illumi taking a literal bite out of the corpse in the wall was magnificent.

Alright, I think I like being here by now.

The room was suffocatingly filled with his nen, and I had to put up quite the protection to keep myself safe from becoming a victim as well. I waited patiently for another couple of minutes when I saw him both eating and absorbing the life out of those poor people. He'd kept the half-eaten one for last. He got the pleasure of his throat being ripped out, his spine bitten completely through. _Those are sharper fangs than I'm used to seeing with you. _

While this was happening, I noticed one other anomaly taking place. I panned my eyes back to the wall where one had been smashed into, and it was slowly reassembling. Apparently everything that couldn't be absorbed was restored to its original state? Was that it? It took no more than a couple of seconds before the wall looked like nothing had happened. Interesting. That means this huge aura filling the room is what he doesn't absorb? It's the nen that evaporates but spills, apparently. That's such a shame. Well, at least now I know what we're going to work on next.

My attention snapped back when the black haze shot my way and I had to evade quickly. He halted before he hit the wall, and hurled himself my way with even more speed. _If I want to pin you, I have to be able to hit you first, don't I. _

I had to keep evading him until I saw through his movements, which took a couple of close calls. I felt very satisfied with myself when I finally got a hold of him, and I pinned him down to the ground with my nen, not taking a chance and using quite a lot of force for it. I took a small breath, walking over to him and placing my legs on either side of his torso, looking down at him now that I finally had the chance to take a closer look.

'I don't believe this will register, but I think I have a better idea on what to do now.' I turned my head to the door where the pinholes disappeared as well. For a beast, by the way, he was making remarkably little sound. He didn't growl, he didn't thrash around after I pinned him, he didn't scream, nothing. He merely looked back up at me, seemingly calculating an escape. This did not make me like this side any less, and it also convinced me that it would be possible to reach for his mind again.

He narrowed his eyes at me when I wanted to reach down, and I noticed those white eyes were bloodshot. Not only his eyes, over the entirety of his skin veins were bulging ever so slightly. Higher blood pressure? This has to do with not being able to contain the level of density of this nen hasn't it, we're going to fix that before it kills you.

When I squatted down over him anyway, I smiled down at him, but refrained from touching him. I don't feel like a repeat of-!

I jumped away as quickly as I could when he realized that my nen could also mean a way to freedom, and the nen in the bungee gum wrapped around him was absorbed. I made my way to my escape route through one of the vents close to the ceiling, but stopped as soon as I sensed another presence appear, and Illumi was violently smacked against the wall by Zeno's nen and once again pinned. I looked down and saw the man himself walking in on the scene. _You kept a closer eye than you said you would, didn't you. _

'My my, seems like you're making quite the mess this time.' He directed towards his grandson while I made my way down again, stopping next to him, looking up at the menace trying to absorb this nen as well. 'Don't be so insolent.' He raised his other hand and closed in on Illumi until he was within reach, and focused quite a lot of nen in it before using it to knock him out and end this experiment.

_Well, that was also a way to put a stop to it. _I'd been right though, a continuous stream of nen doesn't hurt him at all and won't have any effect when he's gone over the border completely.

'I don't remember fleeing being part of your job, Hisoka.'

* * *

_A/N_

_I mayhaps have had a slight breakdown in the meantime if you were wondering about the delay (I'm not dead). So for the first time a delay actually happened because nothing would come out of my fingers, not even when I had the time and tried (and that didn't help the breakdown all that much xD) So I had to talk with a few good friends and let stuff out before I was able to do anything again.  
_

_I'm kinda freaking out about everything in my life right now, plus a con and family problems in the same weekend didn't mix so well.  
_

_But the con is over, I still live, and I had 2 Pariston suits and a Ging (who was very in character about not wanting glitters on their outfit xD) (they failed miserably though) (Ging had a glittery butt very quickly), and it was still awesome despite everything happening.  
_

_So..._

_SEX \o/  
VIOLENCE \o/  
KINKS \o/  
PLOT \o/_

_I'll try to be on schedule again by next week ~_


	9. Distractions

'You counted on it though.' I grinned down at him as the old man passed me. The fact that Illumi first transforms matter into nen and then absorbs it, had made me blind to the fact that he'd be able to absorb nen in its natural state as well. If I want to subdue him, I'll need to use mere physical force.

'Taking precautionary measures is our second nature. You handle it again from here.' He slowly made his way to the door. You guys don't see this as an important issue, do you. It's just another training for your son or grandson to go through now that it's becoming uncontainable for some reason. The only one actually bothered by it is the eldest son in question.

So that leaves one thing unanswered…

'Can I ask you one question though.'

'You can.'

'What is the other factor that's making him revert back to his original state?'

'No need for you to know.' He disappeared without a wasted word, and I sighed. Of course he wasn't just going to tell me, I'm merely a temporary trainer, aren't I. As soon as this is done and Illumi can control it, they don't care about it being known to the outside world, and I'll probably be able to walk away without a problem.

I shrugged it off. Not exactly the way I thought it would turn out, but I don't object.

So to sum it up, forced contact with nen when in switching-mode will put him in an unsustainable half-state; he can absorb nen itself as well; duration and mindset are keys to controlling it; his body can't handle the density of this nen, that's why it spills and materializes again after a while.

I lowered my hand again after mentally going by those points. I looked back up at the wall. Another point may be that even though unabsorbed living matter takes weeks to reform, lifeless matter only takes seconds.

I think I'm starting to understand this power. _But it wouldn't be a forbidden power for you if it didn't come with a lot of conditions, would it. _I turned my eyes back down to him. _So being intrusive is just another way to alleviate the stress on your body, isn't it. _

I saw his fingers twitch, and slowly his body started coming out of its unconscious state. I don't think he was necessarily unconscious by the way, it was merely a wake-up call and he did his best to either suppress or control it in the meantime. I took a step back from him in case both of those failed, and watched him sit up from a small distance. He hunched over, his arms still hanging a bit lifelessly. But before his hair covered my view on his face, I'd seen he was starting to go back to normal. That made things easier,

'Were you able to control it a little just now?' I formally asked, but I don't think he actually managed. I walked around him, stopping at his feet,

'No.' I raised my hand to my chin, 'My consciousness is pulled back the longer I'm in this mode, I need to extend this time.'

'Maybe at a certain time you won't have to force it anymore.' That's going to take longer than I have though.

'Maybe.' I crouched down, still only able to see the curtain of hair around his head,

'You sound like you have another theory.'

'It's more plausible that there's a trick to sustaining consciousness, to remove the force pulling it back.' That will come in handy; when he's able to keep consciousness, we can actually work on this power.

'Do you have a notion to this trick?'

'Not yet.' I saw his back rise and fall with a couple of deep breaths. Training never stops for him. Even incapacitated and still gaining control he's able to think clearly and answer. 'I need to try a couple more times to identify this force, after that we can start on a theory.' His left arm twitched a little before moving up and he raked the hand into his hair, lifting his head. _You don't have control over your body back yet..?_

'Is it preventing you from moving right now?'

'It doesn't like being repressed halfway a meal, it seems.' _No, that's not it… It's the fact that it's an overload on your body. _If you get to finish it naturally you get more chance to spill the energy and the pressure on your body ceases to exist.

'Next time we're not using a meal.'

'Agreed.' He either has to eat more than twenty, or it's nothing at all.

'As soon as you can stand again, we're continuing.'

'Alright.' He let go of his head again, and started moving his other arm as well. His legs came last, and took the most time. 'Just knock me out when it fails.' I nodded before stretching my legs again. This was the first actual training day and we were still only in the first week. If it's like Illumi says and he just needs to control the pulling force, we'll easily make it before Chrollo's deadline…

I think that's the first good news I've had since coming here,

'Let's get started.'

* * *

I may had overestimated how easy it was going to be.

_By all means it should be harder for _you.

I pushed myself off him, and turned Illumi around to his back, pulling on his shirt to sit him back up as well. It hadn't mattered to him how long the time limit was, he just pushed it over the edge time and time again, taking all the time he needed to recognize the pulling force. The only reason training's lasted this long, is because it took time for him to be calmed down in between – which had been my tiring job. I'd like to say that this was probably the last try for the day – seven hours later – but Illumi has had different ideas on that up until now.

'I think I'm going to have to disagree to trying again.' I think it would've been better to stop some time ago, but admitting that was a bit hard.

'If you're saying something like that, then we're stopping.' So you were waiting for me to come to this point,

'How is it going with your own nen?' I had to wonder, considering I was apparently the first to "give up".

'I've lost next to nothing. Because most of the time you were able to stop me before I started spilling.' I folded my legs underneath me and reached out to the side of his head. I wish I had some more energy left, but I think I've more than exceeded my limit for today.

Stroking my fingers through his hair to the back of his head, I helped him raise his head again. Impeded movement had lasted longer and longer while the training stretched. But this time I refrained from helping him start up again quicker. Because for that I would have to use my own nen to kick-start his, and that wasn't happening anymore.

'How long do you think it's gonna take you this time?'

'I feel no movement yet, so a couple of minutes at the least.' I turned his head my way, lips curling up in delight, but he was unfazed by any of that. 'Your threat is moot, you have no energy left and you like my reactions the most.' Well, I guess my motives hadn't been hard to guess. Can't say that the thought of Illumi being unable to resist was unappealing to me, but he was right.

'Should I carry you then, or perhaps bring some pillows and a blanket.'

'If I were you I'd spare the energy for tomorrow and just walk out of here like you want to.' He sounded a bit more agitated now.

'But that would leave you completely defenseless.'

'Don't insult me, I won't die so easily.' I huffed at that response before I let go of him, and lay him back to the floor. "I won't die so easily" you say. Well, you have Zeno looking after you, so you should be fine either way.

'I'll see you tomorrow then. Perhaps we'll have better luck then.' I pushed myself back up from the ground with a little trouble. I think Illumi's right on the resting part, I had to begrudgingly agree. I will need all the rest I can get.

It's been a _very _good day though.

**###**

I turned my eyes back to the ceiling once Hisoka had left the building and closed the doors behind him. This is an annoying side effect. He explained to me why it was probably happening, but it doesn't matter; I need to find out what that pulling force is, and up until now I've only acquired a vague notion of what it might be.

I tried once again to move my hand after a couple of minutes, and got a little motion in it. _Good, it's just a matter of another couple of minutes then. _

I have been thinking about why I lose consciousness when the nens are switched. I am actually unaware if there is a way to keep who I am now with that other nen, because meeting the requirement every time to switch back is unacceptable. However, the pulling force has such an obvious presence, I _should _be able to grab hold of it one way or the other.

Considering that it's so different, there is the possibility that this other nen has been artificially agitated into existence – because switching nens should not be able to be controlled like this.

If this is true, then when my family noticed it was a bad idea, they forced it back into non-existence. If this is the case, then the restraint they put on it is failing, and they can't reactivate it so they just choose to teach me to control it.

Well, I have enough control over nen that I should be able to. I need to focus solely on the anomaly that is the pulling force then.

I lifted my lower arm, and it didn't take long before I could lift my shoulder as well. I grabbed my other arm with it, bringing life into that as well.

Although calculated, all of this is still guesswork as to the situation. Finding out what that pulling force is a logical continuation, but I have no way to confirm where this artificial thing came in and how it affected me. It's just that considering I wasn't allowed off the property before I was eight suggests it came from my family. That's all I have to go on.

I turned my eyes to the doors again when I heard the creaking sound of them opening.

'You're taking your time.' I watched grandfather walk in and closing the doors behind him again.

'I was analyzing the situation.' I turned my eyes back up, and used my hands to push me back to a sitting position. Good, my neck muscles are awake again as well.

'Any luck in figuring out what you wanted to find out?' He stopped when he stood next to me.

'Just assumptions.' I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles. Yes, I much prefer being able to use my body.

'Humor me.' When he says it, at least he sounds interested_. _Hisoka just annoys me when he says it. I looked back up at him,

'You artificially agitated this power inside of me, regretted it and put a restraint on it. That restraint is now failing and you don't know how to fix it so you're just teaching me how to control it.' I know I have a poker face, but grandfather has the same when it comes to these matters. He grunted a bit displeased though,

'Hm…'

'Am I right, or can't I trust the answer either way?' I started working on getting my legs moving again in the meantime.

Wait.

If they agitated this power inside of me, the only known method is through those two items. Does that mean we were the ones who handed it over to that collector Kurapika took them from? Why would we do that? Unless we either wanted someone to become interested in them or make it so that someone else could acquire them.

But there's more speaking against others obtaining them, isn't there? After seeing what it did to me we wouldn't part with them.

Grandfather stayed quiet from the moment my eyes had shot back up to his and I started analyzing these possibilities. He knew I was calculating one thing or the other and let me do this in silence.

'Why did we give those items to the collector?' His eyes narrowed down at me slightly,

'You're already assuming that what you said earlier is correct?'

'Ah.' He had a point there.

'Continuing on your assumption that we used those items on you, what would be the most prominent reason for us to part with them?'

'You had no use for them anymore.' I set my feet back flat on the ground once my legs felt like they could carry me again, and pushed myself off the floor. '…the objects coming into the hands of Chrollo and Hisoka was a coincidence?'

'If we used them on you and had to put on restraints to conserve your and our lives, do you think we'd be worried about where they would end up?'

'It's in the hands of Chrollo now.' I looked back down at him. 'There's definitely consequences about giving them away, we would've locked them away.' I started tying my hair back again.

'So what do you conclude from that?'

'Going from less to most calculated assumptions, the items were stolen from us; you never used those items on me; you never had to agitate this power.'

'So?' I looked into nothingness while thinking this over. Normally I'd say that theft was impossible, but with the illusive intruder it might be possible. Even then though, they put little to no effort into retrieving them, so that's not true.

And if they saw its effects on me they definitely would've put them away, so,

'I didn't develop this power naturally, so there's only two possibilities left.' He nodded for me to continue, I raised my hand in counting them off, 'You used a different method to agitate me and we never had those items, or I somehow agitated it myself when I was still rejecting training.'

'It's still assumptions, but I think they're better grounded now, aren't they.'

'Yes.' I lowered my hand again.

'You're doubting us more than I thought. Are you scared?'

'This is just another training, why would I be scared.' I breathed out those word slightly insulted. But this training is not close to what we normally do, and I want that pulling force under control. 'Why are you here?'

'Hmph.' He huffed out a bit insulted as well. 'I'm here because Milluki wanted to find you and he didn't want to wait until you were done, interrupting me from work. I've sent him on another training in the meantime. He should be done by now.' He looked away a little. It really was urgent if he thought he could tell grandfather what to do while working. 'It's about the intruder, go visit him, I'll be right there.' I cocked my head hearing that.

'Isn't this more important to you than me?'

'Do you think I'd send you if it didn't concern you?' He gave me a more dangerous glare before I nodded and decided to just make my way towards Milluki before I'd be put on extra training as well. I am aware of his punishment trainings from when I was younger, I won't be able to move for at least an hour if I'm put on that.

* * *

'You had a message to give me?' I walked into the surveillance room where Mil was supposed to be, but at first glance he wasn't there. I take it grandfather told him to come back here after he was done, was he still crawling this way, or…

Ah, no. There he was.

I looked down to the side when I saw movement on the floor on the way to the footage.

'If you'd train more often this wouldn't happen.'

'Screw you.' I heard the faint whimper before he lay the hand down that had desperately reached forward to find a way to pull him back to his feet. For a couple moments I just stood there, waiting until he'd start moving again. When that didn't happen I made my way towards him and I already heard his protest before reaching him. 'No! Just leave me, I'll-!' Just before picking him up from the floor by the back of his neck, I saw the wound on it. He really should train more often. The punishment is hard, but shouldn't cause wounds like this.

'Ah, alright.' He relaxed for a second before I instead reached around and lifted him by his waist. He started screaming and wanted to push me away, but his efforts weren't even a nuisance, there was no power left in his body.

'I hate you.' I set him down in his usual chair, laying his arms on the desk near the keyboard.

'I know.' Mil is about the opposite of me, very moody. Sometimes he likes me, sometimes he hates me, I don't bother listening to that anymore. In the end we work well together, that's all that matters. 'What did you need to show me before commanding grandfather.' He hung his head and whimpered, 'The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can pass out.'

'I fucking know, give me a minute.' I placed myself standing behind him, waiting for action that took a while to come. When I took a breath to just let him tell me what I needed to do, he started typing and pushing in buttons, pointing at one screen out of his reach that I needed to turn on. 'I already showed mom and dad, but they shoved it off to you. Granddad also told me you'd probably be interested.' I blinked at hearing those words. They shoved it off to me? Then it meant I was supposed to take care of it on my own. That was strange to hear for something Milluki took so long to investigate.

'What did you find.'

'Give me a fucking second will you.' I watched some imagery slowly appear on the screen I'd turned on, but had to wait when his fingers cramped up. I looked down at him when I heard a lot of curses leave his mouth. Well, considering technology is most important to him, it's understandable that his hands not working could be frustrating.

'Do I need to fix that for you?' I already took out a needle, holding it in between my fingertips, but he declined.

'Oh hell no, I'm not letting you near me with those, just give me a sec.' I put it away again and patiently waited until he could continue.

'I have become better with them since last time I used them on you.' That would be about ten years ago.

'Yeah and I don't care if you've gotten better.' Apparently the experience had been too traumatizing for him. Granted, being bent that way hadn't been good for his body. He survived though, and he should be aware of my current skills. 'I'll have it ready in a second.' I shrugged it off. I didn't have anything to do the rest of the day anyway. I crossed my arms and kept my eyes on the blurry imagery slightly to my left. Seems that that wasn't at the location where I thought I'd seen him. He's been wandering then? 'I went through fucking punishment training for this, I hope it's goddamn important to you.' When he pressed the final button the small video started playing,

'Ah!' I raised my eyebrows when I recognized him.

'The location you gave was empty. If he'd been there, then he was gone by the time the doors closed. Considering the speed that wouldn't be out of the question. I've been searching my ass off for these couple of frames.' I looked at the looping images. The only reason he'd been caught on film here is apparently because something was wrong, and he decided to turn back around.

I gestured for Mil to pause it at a certain frame, and he grunted, moving through the footage frame by frame until I asked him to stop.

_If you can keep hidden like this, then why did you ask me to kill your friend's captors, they wouldn't have been able to catch you. _

_Has Killua been teaching you this as well? He needs to stop sharing his techniques._

But it seems Kurapika's decided put in the counter-attack - trying to get the item back from Hisoka before the second item would be stolen from him. He really is desperate to stop all of this if he's invading.

Or is Hisoka inviting him in?

No. There's no alliance between them anymore, Kurapika is here on hostile terms.

'Have there been other tries?'

'One other that I know of.' Milluki started working on getting the image out for me. 'It was when dad returned.'

'So it's possible he can't pass the walls. How far did he come that time.'

'It was in another direction, but not a lot further.' He clearly doesn't know where Hisoka is.

'He's provoking Hisoka to come to him, he's not taking the risk of going in too far.' That means the distance he's come inside is probably not his limit. This is troublesome. 'We'll use Hisoka as bait, and take care of it right away.' I already turned around when I'd seen enough, but Mil stopped me,

'No need, he's inside again right now, and standing still.' I turned my head back sharply to the screen to see that this was true. His eyes were on a fixed point. _So you _can _get past the wall on your own. _

Hisoka is not smart approaching him now after our training, so I can assume he's not going to fight him, and most probably stalling for one of us to come his way - for a bit of playing around, knowing Hisoka. Meanwhile he's going to use the stress in the Kurta to find out where the other item is – because there's no reason left for him to stay allied with him anymore.

But either way,

'I'll capture him now then.'

* * *

_A/N_

_I have been distracted by a friend trying to reach 500notes on an fb post, filling it with hxh yaoi xD (I blame her)  
Also the fact that things are not getting easier, but I always try to keep writing, because it helps me get rid of a lot of stress_

_So here's to writing \o/_

_Also I agree with Zeno for president xD_


	10. Scheming

'Well, isn't this interesting.' Although timing as a bit bad, I couldn't resist this temptation of his once I'd felt it. _Your behavior is quite strange for someone who was glad to have separated from me. _By all means, you should be working on staying away from me and Chrollo, hiding to the best of your abilities; most certainly not invade Zoldyck property. _What are you planning in that head of yours._

He cocked an eyebrow once I'd taken a casual stance a couple meters away from him. He hadn't stopped until he saw me, but he didn't run. _If _you _are the elusive intruder, then why would you expose yourself like this. _

'Why oh why would you come here?' I asked sarcastically, but was ignored,

'You're heavily weakened.' I grunted, my smile dropping. _Thank you, I _have_ noticed myself I can't have any more physical fun today._

'Training with Illumi will do that, yes.' The soft laugh in the back of his throat didn't escape me. _Although you're enjoying this sight, there's still little you can do._

'And you thought it would be a good idea to appear like that?' He didn't care about masking the laugh when he asked the question. He's changed quite a lot since the first time we worked together,

'Well, not much you can do while you're here, can you.'

'I came in and out undetected several times, what makes you think that finishing you now would be out of the question.' His eyes turned sharper when he exclaimed this, and my interest rose. _Ooh~ you're planning something very interesting, aren't you. You look far more appetizing all of a sudden. _

'I think the answer to that lies with why the reverse is also true.' He squinted his eyes at me when he noticed I didn't let myself be talked down at all even in this state. I raised my hand and head, 'Although possibility with you is higher that you've actually told someone where you've hidden your part of the treasure. You don't actually believe _I _would tell someone, do you.' He sighed deeply, 'And even if I'd done, which of my "allies" do you believe to have a chance with concerning torturing for information?' I gestured around me. Kurapika has always been someone of calculating the situation and he was heavily recalculating as we were speaking. What was the unexpected factor today? Encountering me? That I'm this weakened? That they've now detected you and it will put a stop to what you were planning?

'You have a point.' _Well yes, I know I do,_ 'Plus there are probably Zoldycks on the way already, so let's make this quick.'

'Oh~? You're going to fight me anyway?'

'No.' He became more tense by the second. I could imagine why.

'Then pray tell, what was so important that you took the risk to come to me personally?'

'I take it Illumi hasn't told you that over time your wounds won't heal anymore?'

'I've noticed the decline myself. So that wasn't your abilities failing?' I taunted back at him with a bit of success, but I didn't like the confirmation.

'That counts for wounds not made by Illumi as well.' He rolled up his sleeve to show a shallow cut on the back of his forearm that was healing badly. 'It doesn't matter that I'm secondary, his nen is inside of me and it doesn't like my body.' _Everything not devoured evaporates,_ _apparently that counts for our skin in the end as well. _We can't turn this nen off like Illumi can, this could be a problem, but not right now.

'Thank you for the notice.' He scoffed at me when I gave him that answer. Really, there was no reason for him to come and tell me this now that I don't have a hold over him anymore, and if it'd had such a rush, he would've just called me. He hadn't counted on me being here, he was here for other reasons and he was just making the best of the situation at hand. Apparently that meant trying to scare me, and drawing attention from this family. 'I don't think the Zoldycks will be happy seeing you here though, you better leave before you end up with even more un-healable wounds.'

'Thank you for the notice.' He mockingly repeated my words, trying to decide if he should leave or if he should say some more. But the decision was made for him a second later when he barely evaded a needle, and he was gone before I could notice. Out of everything of this encounter, that had been the strangest – this wasn't his other little trick. I cocked my head thinking about that a bit more while Illumi passed me in pursuit of the blonde with great speed.

Was it transportation? Conjuration? Because although he's quick, his strategic mind is quicker than his feet. There's no way he would've been able to improve this quickly. Who's his teacher?

I raised a hand to my lips thinking all this through while I waited for Illumi to return. _I think I'm onto your intentions by now, but what your goal is eludes me a bit. _

I stopped thinking this through and turned my eyes up to stoic black ones when he stopped right in front of me, and I smiled. _Didn't think you would catch him, no. _

'That was a short chase.'

'He's more familiar with the terrain than I thought, he's been here more than twice. And I hadn't expected him to be this good at concealing his presence.' His look became more absent. _All that calculating going on today. _

'Troublesome invader indeed.'

**###**

_I need to take care of him before he does something harmful here. He's capable of doing so if he's able to utilize techniques like this. _I will put in a chase outside of our property to apprehend him. He's mistaken if he thinks I will stop at the gate. I will take preparations for this shortly. I will make sure that he won't be able to enter in the meantime. I'll employ the butlers for this.

'Aren't you curious to what he talked with me about?' I blinked coming back to this world completely,

'Ah, yes, what did he tell you.' For a second I'd forgotten about Hisoka's presence. It would be strange if Kurapika has only told something to Hisoka instead of doing something – why would he enter our property for that.

'I've gotten confirmation,' He pulled his shirt down a bit, showing the bad healing wound on his collarbone. With the Kurta's skills that shouldn't take this long, Hisoka already has too much of that nen inside of him. '…that it will stop healing over time.' How does the Kurta know that? Just by being Hisoka's healer for a couple of months? That could be the case.

Either way,

'He's making that up.' I will deny this in front of Hisoka.

'What makes you say that.'

'He has increased his healing abilities, and he's developed a kind of concealment that's hard to track for some reason, don't you think it would be easy for him to fake something like this? He probably just healed you worse each time to make this story more believable. We'll let one of ours take a look at you.' They will have to lie. His body _will_ stop healing my nen over time.

'Doesn't change that you're still inside of me and my blood evaporates when it leaves my body, even when you're not close. I think I will need an exorcist for that, not a healer.'

'You can get one after all this is done.'

'What makes you so sure he's lying though.'

'… …'

'Because this is quite the leap for you to make, can't even call it a calculated guess anymore. How do you know it doesn't happen if this nen has never been researched?' Ah… Although based on a lie from my side, he raises a good question. How does father now that it won't heal after time? Hisoka's been undergoing my nen for weeks and he's only recently started showing signs that it won't heal anymore. Did I forget the testing? Is the testing the reason I couldn't hold it back anymore when I was seven?

Then father has been careless in giving information, or he doesn't care I find out…

'Either way,' I got called back out of that line of thought when he spoke up again. I inclined my head when he continued, '…while you mull this over, let's take care of the little blonde first and then I will gladly follow you to a healer.' He's taking that offer while he can. 'You should start with investigating his route from the gate to his stopping points for anomalies.'

'You're telling me how to defend our own property?' I reacted insulted, but there was no visible response so I went on, 'If he's left something, he will count on it we do that, of course he zigzagged.' I changed priorities in my mind back to the one at hand. But it's too much ground to cover when searching for something elusive.

'Can't you use your dogs then?'

'We will, but he's aware of our property and family, it won't be easy to- what are you doing?' He raised his hand in apology when he got the phone out of his pocket and started dialing. Well that was peculiar,

'Asking you for a mission he didn't need you for, perhaps hiding something on this property, saying something to try and throw me off, giving you extra work that will cut in the time of our activities, sounds more like something else, don't you think?' It only took a second to connect those dots.

'… Ah!' He's distracting us. He's making himself interesting so we're either stalled, or things get out of hand too quickly. Either way, repercussions take a lot of time away. Because even if it's just for distraction, I will have to let the property be checked in case he _has _planted or taken something. Considering the concealment technique he uses, he might have gotten further in than first anticipated.

I let out a small sigh realizing that meant the distraction had worked well.

If he's taking the time to distract us though, who is he drawing attention away from, or for who or what is he stalling?

'Who are you calling?' Hisoka only raised a finger to his lips while he waited for an answer. He must've come to the same conclusion, is he calling the one he suspects the Kurta is working with?

I inclined my head in curiosity, and perked my ears to be able to hear the other side of the conversation as well. Hisoka almost purring under this attention.

'Just wait.' The phone was answered almost immediately,

_'Hisoka.' _

'Hello to you too.' I blinked at hearing that voice. _Hisoka thinks Kurapika is working together with Chrollo?_ That's beyond a wild guess, it's impossible.

_'What is it this time, it's only been a couple of days.' _He sounded tired though,

'Ooh~, am I calling at a bad time?'

_'What's the news?' _

'Just a small question.' He waited a short second before asking it, 'How is the search on the Kurta going.'

_'It's not taking priority. He'll be found within the given month either way, he can't evade all of us when the time comes.' _

'Could you make it priority again, he's quite distracting to our training.' He laughed a little before he answered,

_'You're telling me he's able to disturb the Zoldyck residence?' _Ah, he's called with Chrollo in the meantime,

'Well apparently the reduced pressure from your side gives him the room to do so.'

_'Are you taunting me? Because it doesn't matter to me what he does as long as you'll be able to reach your goal within the given timespan. Even if you don't, I will still proceed. The search on the chain-user will take priority again as soon as it becomes necessary.' _

'Didn't think there was something more important than this experiment for you right now.' He laughed again,

_'You think just because we work together on this that you know everything going on in the Troupe?' _It wasn't until then that Hisoka got a little disgruntled. But it was clear by now that he was merely trying to save time, not insinuate cooperation between Chrollo and Kurapika. _'You just make sure you keep hold of your item. If he steals that as well I might consider putting in the extra effort. For now you should just enjoy your activities with Illumi, shouldn't you? That's one of the main reasons you're there, after all.' _He's switched to taunting as well, this is not going to lead anywhere anymore. My interest faded, and I got my own phone out, starting to text to get one of the butlers ready to fix Hisoka, and explaining the circumstances he was supposed to behave to.

I didn't stop listening though,

'I'm starting to get the idea we're not going to receive that help, are we.'

_'What makes you think that.' _Chrollo must be in a particularly bad mood that he's even using sarcasm.

'You'll hear from me when we've reached a solid point in our training then.' He hung up without waiting for an answer. The call _had _been bad timing, but he still took it. That means Hisoka's progress holds more importance to him than he admits, doesn't it. 'Seems like we're on our own.'

'We've been that from the moment we started this training.' Apart from the long-term effect on his body, both Hisoka and I know equally as much about this nen. Others know either more or different things, but they're either unwilling to share or don't care about sharing this.

'Well that seems to be true, doesn't it.'

'I'll take you to the healer. While you're there I'll plan out the most effective search.' I closed my phone again and put it away, immediately setting course to one of the butlers' residences.

As soon as we've captured the Kurta, we'll torture him to give the location to the second item; he's aware this is going to happen though, so it might take a bit more effort to capture him than normally…

'Inside here. Amuse yourself for the rest of the day.' I pointed the house out for Hisoka before disappearing again towards the mansion.

'Don't mind if I do.' With the fact that I've come to the point that I can't trust the family's information anymore, I need Hisoka completely obedient. The best way for that is making him feel the difference between my courtesies and how he's normally treated.

If there's no way to predict what's going to happen with my power, then next to keeping him in the dark about this aspect of my nen, I'll make sure Hisoka will stay as predictable as possible.

* * *

_You're being so helpful after draining me all day, feels like you're trying to prove Kurapika wrong a bit too hard. _

Well, I don't mind if I'm healed one way or the other. Let's see what you have planned for me.

'You're Hisoka? Come here.' After pushing the doors open, I only saw one person standing in the middle of a mainly empty room – only the basics for living were there. _Still better than where I've been put to stay though. _You may have brought me here to train Illumi, but you can't deny that you're not particularly fond of me, can you.

The person standing there, waiting for me, ushered me to come his way. He seemed to be a well-trained butler.

'You're the one that's going to prove there's no long-term effects from Illumi-kun's nen?' I leisurely walked his way, but there was no answer, not even when I stopped right in front of him.

'Expose the wounds I need to heal.' I huffed when I noticed there was little fun to get here; this guy is _too _well-trained, he's almost a puppet. Sounds about right for someone Illumi has authority over, doesn't it. I obeyed though, taking my shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

'Anything else you need me to do?'

'Stand still.' I let out some intent to try and get a reaction out of him either way, but it was ignored just like the rest of my actions. Although a bit boring, I think I like it that no-one here is easily intimidated. This healer in particular seemed to not care about my presence, he was just working on order.

'Hmph.' I guess that with someone as obedient as him, as long as he's not told to engage in talk with me, he just does as he pleases – which in this case is showing disinterest.

'Just your upper body?' He lifted his hand and activated his nen, focusing everything in two of his fingers. His eyes shot along the various places on my torso where Illumi had taken the freedom, weaving a web or picture in his mind.

'Just my upper body.'_ If anything, I think I'm grateful it didn't go lower than my waist. _

'Then hold still.' I kept close watch on his aura when his eyes narrowed, and lay his fingers against my collarbone. They stayed still there for a couple of seconds before he pulled them away, a web of threads hanging in between them. It took him a lot of focus to start up, but very soon I felt that relieving feeling of my body returning to its natural state. It seemed to take him a whole deal more effort than my last healer though. The feeling was different as well. I gave him some more attention while he was taking his time doing this, trying to discern what was different about it.

When the scar tissue had disappeared completely, he released the threads, retreating them before laying them on the next wound and repeating the trick. I reached up to my collarbone, gliding my fingers along it, but it really had disappeared. No matter what he was doing, this was excellent work. I appreciatively rolled my shoulder a bit. Being able to function at 100% is not a luxury while I'm here, and I relished that feeling slowly returning.

'You're a good healer.' He didn't respond this time either. Well, can't blame him at this point.

I let my hand fall to my hip again as my entire upper body was worked over. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling as long as it lasted, not really caring that this person was getting exhausted very quickly. These guys are used to that feeling either way. It actually felt more relieving than I thought it would, having those wounds taken care of completely.

I opened one eye again when the sensation stopped long enough that I wondered what was going on. This guy was heaving and panting, and his physical strength seemed to be almost gone by now, how peculiar. Still I couldn't help myself,

'You're not done yet, are you really stopping there?' I didn't even get a scornful look, he simply picked himself up again and continued on the lesser wounds. _These are scar tissue wounds, why is it causing this kind of fatigue with you. _'I do appreciate the effort though.' After those words the man collapsed completely. I watched him smack to the floor, either deeply unconscious or dead. I raised an eyebrow looking at that scene.

I took my time in first checking over my body to feel that the wounds indeed were gone completely. _Thank you for this courtesy, Illumi._

'Now, onto finding out what's the matter with you.' I casually stepped back to the body of this courtesy. I wouldn't even care were it not that this was a strange happening for a healer. I crouched down next to him, but I didn't even have to check vital signs, this man was dead. Curious thing to happen.

I lifted his arm by his wrist and let it drop again. The blonde had taken Illumi's nen as well through healing me, but this effect was a bit extreme for the strong butler he was.

I used my nail to cut his hand open and pinched some blood out of it, watching it evaporate mid-air. Also curious, because it shouldn't have this effect this quickly.

Considering all of this though, I decided to cut his shirt open to check _his _upper body, and confirmed my suspicions.

I felt my grin grow wider when it was confirmed, and touched the scar tissue now on _his _collarbone. _You were not a healer, you were an exorcist. _You took the alien nen from me, but apparently you were either not allowed to release it from yourself by some means, or you died before you were able to. Or are you going to resurrect in a second? That would be interesting…

But by taking the nen from me, the restriction on my body to heal those wounds had disappearerd, returning to the natural state. Does that mean I'm completely clean again now? I think I like that.

I tested this by inflicting a wound on myself, finally seeing a flow of blood again instead of damp.

Didn't you expect him to die, Illumi-kun? You used him to convince me there was no such thing as non-healable wounds? Well, can't blame you, it's not exactly inviting me to continue putting myself in danger. But either way now that I'm clean again I can take a lot more again. I think you made a good decision.

'Thank you for your services.' I smiled to the corpse before walking back out. Exorcists are rare though, so thank you for sacrificing one for me, even though you probably don't care about those statistics either way.

* * *

'Ah, he died?' _I don't think I'd expected a different reaction than that._ 'Why are you in my room again though, you won't be rested enough for training.'

'Ooh~, I thought you didn't mind.' After a couple hours on my own, I decided I would try my luck again with this new freedom and had waited in the single chair in his room, taking the time for my nen to replenish in the meantime.

'I don't, but you're never just here. What's your reason.'

'Doesn't matter.' He turned around to me, 'You still have more than enough energy anyway, and we're not training 'till the evening tomorrow, so it doesn't matter what happens.'

'Well that is true.' He told me that he'd been able to delegate a lot of the work considering finding Kurapika; the main job is to keep him off the property, and that's already in effect. He hadn't told me anything beyond that.

He looked at me in silence for a short while, I inclined my head in wonder of what was going through him at this point. Are you strategizing? Are you trying to figure out what I'm planning to do?

'You're just here to have a good time now that you're clean again, aren't you.'

'You make it sound like you're a drug.'

'To you I seem to be with the risks you're willing to take.' _I can't fully deny that…_

'Well you can't blame me for that when you give me such rare treasures.'

'You're still talking about that I allow you near?'

'What else would I be talking about?'

'… …' I raised an eyebrow when he gave me a long, silent look. Preparations for Kurapika had been made, I had been healed, and training had gone well today; but there was still so much going on inside that head of his, it was fascinating to see.

'Hm?'

'Nothing.' _How interesting._ He didn't stop looking at me. He still hates it, doesn't he, that he's forced closer to me, and that he actually has no physical adversities against it – that it's just his mind.

You know, we've been making a lot of headway with understanding this power of his, but it doesn't take away this simple fact – and that's that Illumi doesn't want this amount of intimacy. Doesn't matter that he merely has to go through it to gain control again. Because at the start of it all was the point that he allowed danger to see him completely vulnerable and that went against everything he's ever been taught. I can imagine he doesn't really feel like going back to that place where he objected his line of work. Because apparently something so scary happened to him that he had to create that carnage to let it all go.

Something scary that he doesn't remember.

The moment I folded my hands under my chin he finally turned away without another word.

"Why don't I object to his presence at all anymore."

"Even if it's for gaining control, will I be able to get rid of this once it's over."

"I've always been taught to stay detached, how is attachment supposed to work."

"How is attachment supposed to be controlled."

Such unnecessary questions, because it's already happened even before getting ordered to do this training. Maybe you'll never search it out on your own, but you're not going to fight me about it anymore – there's no arguments left for you.

'I'll give you one for free.' My eyes opened wider when I heard those words and his shirt found a new use as carpet.

'Have you been charging me up 'till now then.' I couldn't help but say it, but fact was that I was quite surprised hearing those words. Are you coming to terms with it more than I'm aware of?

…No, you just want this to be over, don't you. Thinking that if it's going to happen, you might as well be done with it.

'That would make me a whore instead of an assassin, I don't remember that being part of my role in this family.' _Well, for a long week it was, wasn't it. _He pulled his hair over one shoulder in invitation, but I didn't move from the chair. 'Although you feel tempted to risk biting me again, I suggest you don't with how control has been waning.'

'I'll restrain myself.' _If wounds turn permanent after a while I think I'll keep my distance from that side of you even with this clean body. _He turned around when there was a complete lack of activity from my side. _You know I just want you to come my way, but I'll come to you either way if you don't. _He seemed to be deliberating this. His sense of control is probably telling him to walk away and just let me come to him.

However.

I leaned back and grinned up to the man with the blank expression.

Just like I thought. If you're asking me for sex to get it over with, you don't mind approaching me, do you.

I closed my legs some more for him to be able to set his knees besides me, and immediately hooked his hands under my shirt, taking it off and letting it join his shirt on the floor. His hair tickled against the bare skin on my chest while his fingers glided along my neck and raked into my hair. I lidded my eyes in this enjoyable sensation while he slowly leaned down over me.

'…!' When I wanted to tempt fate a little and make a remark about it, those hands had glided a bit lower to my throat and now clenched around it, pressing the air out of me. Needless to say that I opened my eyes up to him. _You hid that danger well. _

'Let me make something clear.' _Can you do that without cutting off circulation as well? _'I know the way you're thinking, that because I don't like this I'm working on getting it over as soon as possible, and that that gives you freedom to do what you want.' _Well, apparently it's not._ 'I don't think you considered that because I dislike this situation that I appreciate being played around even less.' He let go of some of the pressure when he noticed he got carried away a bit too much. 'I'm forced to put an amount of trust in you I've been taught not to, and I'd appreciate it if you don't try to take advantage of that.' He smiled down at me with those last words. I can't say that I expected this after he allowed me to do asphyxiation again, but I don't mind taking a small step back.

I smiled back up at him a bit awkwardly before mouthing the words.

"I will accommodate to the master's wishes." _I get to play with you either way, if this is the way you need it to be, then that's alright. _

He alleviated pressure on my throat after that,

'Mah, if that's understood, then let's continue.' He arched his neck, bringing his lips to my neck. _Such a dangerous game with such a high reward, how could I ever resist. _

* * *

_A/N_

_WHOO! I REGAINED A DAY TO THE SCHEDULE!_

_I really really like dangerous Illumi \o/  
(bet you guys hadn't noticed that yet)  
(like, at all)_

_Kurapika the schemer though, he plays it well.  
And yes, I slightly love Chrollo sassing Hisoka xD_

_And now off to bed with me ~_


End file.
